The Azula Chronicles
by taylorgtorres
Summary: Twenty five years after the disappearance of one of the Avatar's most crooked villains, Azula returns. What starts out as a simple gesture of assistance turns into an adventure of revenge and redemption when a mysterious person starts to take out a number of Azula's allies. Now, Azula must protect the people close to her, and she'll have to make some sacrifices along the way.
1. Azula (no 6)

Twenty five years have come and gone since the end of the Hundred Year War, and the Fire Nation worked tirelessly to give it's forcefully occupied colonies back to the people who once lived there. These lands would go on to be called the United Republic of Nations. The relations between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom are strained as it is, but reports returned to Firelord Zuko of a band of mercenaries cutting off supply routes and robbing caravans. This was not uncommon, but a prisoner, who willingly turned themselves in, claimed to have knowledge on the mercenary group and their leader as well as leverage against some of the world's most dangerous criminals and benders.

Firelord Zuko walked with Avatar Aang and entered a hatch in the distant forests east of the new nation. Toph Beifong awaited them at the end of a long metal corridor, safely assumed to be underground. The hall was covered in doors, each room holding some of the most dangerous criminals in the world. Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko named this prison The Blacksite.

"You're late, Twinkle Toes, Zuko." Toph said with a particularly sour bite in her voice.

"Mind telling me what was so important that both Aang and I had to be here?" Zuko impatiently asked Toph.

She shook her head and continued to walk with her head high and her back straight. Toph had already come to terms with her authoritative command and took it upon herself to take charge over the law enforcement of the new nation. Most metalbenders that Toph trained followed in her example and joined the force. Only her most trusted and experience benders, though, were allowed to enter the Blacksite.

"I think what Zuko means is that we haven't been called to the Blacksite in almost ten years." Aang added. "At least, we haven't been called so abruptly."

"The situation is different than most." Toph said. "You're aware that a prisoner turned themselves in recently?"

"I'm aware." Zuko replied.

"Says they have information on the Ki Cabal, among other cases." Toph stopped at a large metal door at the end of the hall, four metalbenders keeping post around the room. Toph turned and kept her eyes forward. "I'm not going to sugar coat this for you ladies. This prisoner is one of the most dangerous and manipulative we've ever faced."

"So we know them?" Aang asked, to which Top nodded silently. Aang rubbed his head, thinking back to all of the people they had fought against in the past twenty five years. Many came up, but none stood out.

"She says she will only speak with Zuko." Toph said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "Normally I would have told her no way, but...well you'll see."

"So why is Aang here?" Zuko asked.

Toph turned away and with a single swipe of her arm opened the door. Inside the room made both Aang and Zuko go defensive. The room was completely bare other than a bed and a toilet. There were no windows and only a single air duct mere inches in diameter. In the middle of the room sat a woman all too familiar with the men. Her once long black hair was now cut and barely reached her shoulders. She wore a straight jacket, and menacing aura of murder still filled the air, but something was different. She looked up to see the man and smiled. She stood and stretched her legs before speaking. "Hello, Zuzu. Avatar. Long time no see."

"Azula..." Zuko growled. His fists clenched and his demeanor changed to anger.

"What do you want, Azula?" Aang asked.

"No. That's not how this works." Azula sharply replied. "You two aren't players in this game. I speak with Zuko, or I don't speak at all."

Aang placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder and pulled him aside. "Are you sure about this? We can't trust anything she says."

"I know that. She's my sister." Zuko replied.

"She says she has information on several of the worst crimes ever committed." Toph said. "Some of these criminals I've never even heard of before."

"How do we know what she says is reliable?" Aang though out loud.

"We don't." Zuko concluded.

"Listen, fancy pants." Toph said to Zuko. "She walked right into this prison with no one noticing, not even me. The fact that she could even do that makes me suspicious. She asked for you, so you're going to talk to her."

"What do I say?" Zuko asked with a hint of remorse.

"I don't care. Whatever you have to." Toph replied curtly. "Just listen to what she has to say and leave."

"What do you think, Aang?" Zuko asked.

"I think it's dangerous, but if she has information on some dangerous people then I think it's worth looking in to."

Zuko paused to consider his options, concluding that it was best to speak with his psychotic sister. He turned and walked through the door, looking back to see Aang giving him a thumbs up, and Toph looking as stoically frank as she usually was. It was nice, he thought, that even after all of this time they hadn't changed. Toph closed the door, and Zuko and Azula were left alone.

Silence surrounded the room as Zuko and Azula stared each other down. Finally Azula laughed and tried to raise her arms. "Oh, come now, Zuzu. Nothing? No words for your dear sister?"

Zuko stood silent, resolute. He would show no signs of emotion to this woman.

"You were never any fun to talk to, you know that Zuko? You always took things so seriously. How is it you haven't changed once since we last spoke?"

"The last time we spoke, you tried to kill our mother, and you ran. You were the one who abandoned her family." Zuko spoke. Those old wounds still scarred in his mind. He cared for her. She was still his sister, and that was a bond that's made in blood.

Azula cracked a condescending smile, nodding her head softly. "I'm sure you could never trust me again. I've done too much wrong in my life to ever be forgiven." In an almost sincere manner. "So that's why I've grown to embrace it."

Zuko shook his head, almost expressing a hint of anger. "You really haven't changed."

"I think you'll grow to appreciate me a bit more pretty soon."

"Why? Because you have information on the Ki Cabal? You tried to kill your own mother, who you don't know anything about."

"Mother and I have met again, many times actually. You should have stopped by more often. I'm sure she would have appreciated that."

"Stop it, Azula!" Zuko shouted. "Just tell me what you know, and you can spend the rest of your life in this cell."

Azula laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, the thing is, I'll be walking out of here today."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because the only way for you to find the people behind the Ki Cabal, the Roku Job, and the Furi's is through me. If I cannot move freely, if I cannot act as if I am free, then you will never find the man responsible for all of it. Think about it, Zuzu. This man has killed thousands of people, and you have nothing on him, but I do. I have information that can bring him to his knees, but you won't catch him if I can't get to him."

Zuko was both intrigued and disgusting. There had been no correlation between any of those three mentioned. The Ki Cabal have big investors in the private sector, the Roku Job was a hotel heist in the Fire Nation capital, and the Furi's were a cult of earthbenders who kidnap people and force them to join and commit crimes through hypnosis. All heinous in their own way, but certainly not related.

But on the other hand of his curiosity, Azula was still his sister. She was his sister, but she was dangerous . They fought on a countless number of fronts. She was the embodiment of a sociopath, but she was also unpredictable. Whatever plan she had, he couldn't trust. But with the help of Aang and Toph, it may work. He still had to know what she had to gain. She wouldn't have a reason for turning herself if she didn't need something in return.

"So what's the game, Azula? Why are you here right now?"

Azula smiled and stepped back, dropping onto the bed that hung from the wall. "Lies will get me nowhere, so I'm going to be honest with you Zuzu. The man we're looking for has something I need. It's as simple as that. You can do with him however you please, but I need what I need first. He has power that I find disturbing, and I want him out of the picture."

"You're impossible aren't you. So what are you now, some kind of criminal? Are you in with the top dogs? I haven't seen you in over twenty years, and now you want to come back. For what? To redeem yourself? No. You were right. You've done too much wrong to be forgiven."

Azula paused, her face slowly falling from a smile to a blank expression. It was a look unfamiliar to Zuko. She looked almost serene, like a real human being. "Yes." She said bluntly, nodding her head in agreement. "I am evil, and I have done too much wrong. But this man has done far worse than I have. Let me go, and you, me, Miss Beifong, and Avatar Aang will take this man down."

Zuko removed the pendant from his hair and cut through Azula's bindings. He knew he was going to regret this later, but he needed to know what Azula was planning. He stepped back and defended his front.

"Oh, please Zuzu. What do you think I'm going to do? Attack you? You're so paranoid." Azula said as she scorched the remainder of the straight jacket into nothing.

"No, I'm cautious. You think this information you have will actually give you leverage?"

"Undoubtedly."

"What is this information then?"

"It's impossible is what it is. A type of bending that shouldn't exist but does. It's unlike anything you've seen before."

"So who's this man we're hunting?"

Azula grinned while stretching her arms, her shoulders popping with each movement she made. She stood tall and looked her brother in the face. Maybe one day he would forgive her. Maybe

"The man you're looking for, his name is Yakone."


	2. Yankone (no 14)

"We're not letting her go free, are we?" Toph protested.

"I'm right here, you know." Azula coyly replied.

The only four people aware of the upcoming investigation stood in a barren room with only a set of chairs and a table. Azula and Zuko stood close, mostly by request from Toph that Azula stay as far away from her as possible. While Aang had an aversion to the idea of Azula helping them, he tried to be neutral toward the situation.

"Will you trust me on this?" Zuko asked.

"No." Toph sharply replied.

"Look, we have mutual goals in this case. Taking down evil isn't a perogative for just the police." Azula said.

Toph shook her head and pointed at Azula. "Rich words coming from you, sweetheart."

"Let's just hear what she has to say." Aang intervened. Stepping forward to Azula. "Can we trust you?"

"For now."

"Great. Real assuring." Toph said.

"What is it that makes this Yakone so dangerous?" Aang asked without acknowledging Toph's outburst.

"I believe it was Katara who outlawed bloodbending, was it?"

"My wife, she found it too dangerous to be allowed in society. So Yakone is a bloodbender?"

Azula nodded. "The worst kind too. One who doesn't need a full moon to use his powers."

"That's impossible." Toph replied. "All accounts of all bloodbenders are clear that there must be a full moon. There's never been a single case of someone bloodbending without the full moon."

"Then this will be a learning experience for us all." Azula smiled devilishly.

"Do you have any kind of proof to support this claim?" Aang asked.

"No." Azula said bluntly while keeping a smile plastered on her face. "But I know someone who does."

"And where is this person?" Toph asked.

"She's right here, in this prison. Goes by the name of Kariyou."

"Is that how you got in here without anyone noticing?"

"Oh Lord no." Azula chuckled. "That was an incident of my own design."

"What makes you think this Kariyou will talk?" Aang asked.

"Because you're going to offer her immunity for the information."

"Not happening." Toph snapped. "Kariyou is a high class firebending assassin. She's too dangerous to allowed back into the world."

Aang narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "This Kariyou, what is she to you?" He asked Azula.

"She's an associate of mine. You could say she's like my body guard."

"You need a body guard?" Toph asked sarcastically.

"These days you can never be too careful."

"What does Kariyou have that will leverage against Yakone." Zuko asked.

"Before your task force so rudely captured her, I had Kariyou compile a dossier of over a dozen first hand accounts of Yakone's bloodbending. All have agreed to testify against Yakone if he is arrested."

"You can't possibly think this is a good idea." Toph curtly asked Zuko, more hypothetical than intended as a real question.

"No, this idea is terrible." Zuko replied.

"We have no guarantee that she will show up on her end." Toph said, motioning to Azula.

Aang's focus was solely on the map on the table and the task at hand. The man that Azula mentioned, Yakone, was not just any normal criminal. In fact, Azula accused Yakone of committing over twenty different crimes over the period of ten years. More disturbing than his past was his methods of persuasion.

"You let me and Kariyou speak with Yakone, and I will lead you to him." Azula said.

Toph paused and looked to Aang. He reluctantly nodded, knowing the plan could explode in their face. Toph growled, opening the door and motioning to her guards. "Take the woman to see number 37."

"Only 37? You underestimate my Kariyou." Azula teased.

"Just make sure you do your part." Toph sharply replied.

"Of course, Miss Beifong." Azula leaned over the table, grabbing a red marker and circling a certain restaurant in Republic City's middle district. "Come to this location in two hours, and you will have Yakone in your custody."

"What about you?" Zuko asked.

Azula smiled and turned to leave. "I'll be gone, and you won't have to concern yourself with me anymore. Remember, Miss Beifong, two hours."

Azula left the presence of the triad, and the room fell silent. Toph slammed her hands on the table and shook her head.

"I know you're angry, Toph." Aang began to speak.

"Angry doesn't begin to cover it!" Toph shouted. "That woman is a dangerous criminal, too dangerous to be left to do whatever she wants."

"I agree, but if what she says about this Yakone is true then she might become a valuable asset." Aang replied.

"I don't like it. You know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye Twinkle Toes." Toph said before turning to Zuko. "If anything happens, you're going to fix it. You hear me? And I don't want you interfering, Aang. This is Republic City matters, so go home to your family." Toph said, exiting the room with a team of metalbenders.

"Are you going too." Aang asked Zuko.

"No. Like she said, this is Republic City business."

"I'm still going." Aang smirked.

"Toph won't like that."

"I'm the Avatar!" Aang proudly declared. "She needs me there."

Zuko nodded silently, his eyes wandering and mind lost in thought.

"With Azula involved don't you think you should stick around?" Aang asked.

"I know I should, but what good will it do? She's not going to change."

"Maybe not, but having her family back in her life might help her."

Zuko looked down to the map at the circled rendezvous point, a small restaurant that Yakone frequents around the midday twice a week.

"I'll speak with her, but I can't promise anything." Zuko said.

Aang smiled and nodded, patting Zuko's shoulder as he left the room, leaving Zuko to reflect on the events unfolding before him.

[C]-

Yakone sat in the corner booth of the restaurant, just as Kariyou had said. He ate sloppily like a mad king, but he carried himself like a con artist, as if he could talk his way out of any situation thrown at him. He ate by himself, only two armed personnel stood on either side.

Azula stepped into the restaurant, followed by a young woman, about half the age of Azula. She had dark brown hair and wore old Fire Nation royal guard armor. She was short, but physically strong enough to maneuver in the heavy armor. Azula swaggered to the booth, sitting without any invitation and staring blankly at Yakone. She smiled the entire time and crossed her legs. Yakone continued to eat silently, choosing not to acknowledge the woman's presence.

"It didn't have to be this way." Azula said.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yakone, after what you pulled in the Northern Earth Kingdom mountains, did you expect people would sit by idly?"

"Like you're one to talk. Miss former Princess Azula."

"Innocent people died because of you."

"Your hands are just as stained as mine."

"Yes, you're right."

"Any actual reason you decided to interrupt my lunch?" Yakone asked humerously.

Azula paused to observe her prey for the last time. She found every bit of the man as despicable as herself and her father. Time changed her, but she was still a killer, and that wouldn't change. She pulled a photograph from her shirt pocket. She showed it to Yakone and placed it on the table.

"This man. I need to know where he is."

Yakone picked up the picture and chuckled sensibly. "And what makes you think I'll tell you anything about him?"

"As far as I see, you don't have any choice in the matter."

"Why do you want to know where he is?" Yakone asked, placing the picture back on the table.

Azula smiled and shook her head. "That's my business."

"And my business is knowing where he is, so I'd better be getting some serious monetary compensation for this knowledge."

"You'll be rewarded, rewarded with keeping your life."

"Ah yes, I've heard the stories. Azula, the Blue Flame. Never shows mercy, and holds loyalty above all else. Yes, you've certainly made a name for yourself. I'm surprised that pompous brother of yours hasn't found you yet."

"And what makes you think he hasn't?"

"You know better than that."

"Yes, and I expected you would know better than to hide things from me." Azula tapped the picture and leaned over the table. "His location, then I will leave you alone to finish your meal."

Yakone's eyes narrowed as her took a slurp of noodles. He wiped his mouth and pushed the bowl to the side, leaning over the table similarly to Azula.

"What will do with him when you find him?" He asked

"Nothing you wouldn't do." She replied.

"That's real assuring." He smirked.

"The location." Azula demanded.

Yakone paused before leaning back in his seat, shaking his head. "He's in the Northern Air Temple. Got there a couple of weeks ago, but he won't be there forever."

Azula smiled devilishly and took the picture in one swoop as she stood from the table. She silently turned to leave.

"Your escapades won't last, Blue Flame." Yakone said. "I know what kind of game you're playing. They'll find out eventually."

"Yes. They will." Azula said bluntly. "Are you not worried?"

"I've gotten out of worse. They won't be able to hold me."

Azula smiled and nodded her head. "Perhaps. We'll see." She turned and patted Kariyou on the shoulder pad, a clanking sound resonating throughout the mostly empty restaurant.

When the two exited the restaurant, Azula saw police vehicles approaching from the south end. She motioned for Kariyou to follow her into the side alley. Before she could leave, though, Zuko stood against the wall.

"Were you afraid I'd leave without saying goodbye, Zuzu?" Azula teased.

Zuko stood silently, never averting his eyes from the woman.

"I'm sure you have questions."

"That's an understatement." Zuko replied.

"I can come visit sometime. We can exchange war stories."

"You're wanted in every nation, Azula. You won't be able to hide."

"No, not forever at least." She said. "But for now I bid you good luck in finding me."

"You wanted to be found. Why come to us? Why not take out Yakone yourself?"

"Because I wanted to see you again." She said, leaving a wash of silence over the three.

Zuko looked visibly riled, unsure whether to be flattered or furious. There was still so much that he wished to talk to her about, but he knew just as well as she did that it was too late.

"Will I see you again?" Zuko asked.

"You'll see me again. Unless Miss Beifong has anything to say about it."

Zuko nodded and stood aside, allowing Azula and her body guard to walk past. At the other end of the alley, a satomobile pulled up, and the backseat door opened. Azula stepped inside, and Kariyou sat in the passenger seat. The car left, and Zuko was alone.

The sounds of Yakone's arrogant protests caught his attention, but his work was over in this matter. He never learned what Azula needed from Yakone. He didn't need to. Certainly it was something particularly nefarious and cunning in nature, yet he hoped that she would be successful in her search. After all, she was still his sister.


	3. Wei (no 84)

Forty miles west of Ba Sing Se lies the mostly unnoticed town of Ha Sai. Before the Hundred Year War, Ha Sai was said to be a potential hub for industry for those looking for safety without the funds to enter the city.

"A trading village by day, the town houses one of the most vile underground synthetics manufacturers this side of the Earth Kingdom." Azula informed Kariyou, who sat silently next to the former princess in a drawn carriage.

"Wei, the man behind the Titan Cartel was an old associate of mine. However, he's begun accepting rather generous contributions from an unknown source. Nothing is known about this person, not even their gender. Their ability to sustain anonymity is absolutely astonishing."

Kariyou stared blankly into Azula's eyes, never flinching from her position. She was a young woman of very few words. Even Azula couldn't remember the last time the girl spoke.

"This mystery person is forming a cabal spanning all the nations. Someone with that kind of power can only be considered a dictator and threat to every day life. Not to mention the fact that they've taken out nearly a dozen of my associates. Wei our first step to finding this person, and I intend to make Wei talk."

There was a pause before Azula laughed and looked to Kariyou. "No, I don't intend to hunt this person down like any other criminal. People that can do the things this person can deserve a chance to reprieve. I'm not a monster."

The cart came to a stop at a small shack on the outskirts of Ha Sai, and moments later a squad of five earthbenders opened the door on Azula's side. She stepped out and raised her arms from her sides, allowing the guards to pat her down. When the guards approached Kariyou, however, a single venomous glance was enough to keep them from frisking her.

Azula and Kariyou were then escorted into the shack and entered an elevator that took them several stories below the ground.

When the elevator doors opened they paced down a long hallway that must have been the size of a hangar. Tables and laboratories were set up along the length of the hall, but all were vacant. On a normal day the hall would be filled with hundreds of workers processing the mind altering substance known as Synthetics. This highly addictive substance was especially popular among the lower class of the Earth Kingdom, but some manufacturers looked to expand the business internationally, Wei included.

At the end of the hallway was a single room with no windows. Inside the room would be lined with filing cabinets and a single desk. When Azula and Kariyou reached the door, Azula nodded as instruction for Kariyou to stay put.

"Thank you gentlemen for escorting me and Kariyou, but we would appreciate the privacy. Now if you don't mind..." Azula said, waving away the five guards, who begrudgingly departed down the hall.

Azula entered the room, and there sat Wei. He was a portly gentlemen much like her uncle, though Iroh may have had a few pounds on Wei. His face was wrinkled with aging, and his hands were rough from the many years of manual labor behind him. He almost looked surprised to see Azula there.

"Blue Flame. I wasn't expecting you." Wei said, standing and shaking Azula's hand before pulling the guest chair out and placing it in the opposite side of the desk.

"I just thought I'd stop in and see how an old friend is doing." Azula said with a genuine smile on her face.

"You do me an honor to hold me in that high of regards."

"Oh, you're nothing but the despicable scoundrel I always knew." Azula teased.

"High regards in the terms of criminals." Wei corrected himself. "How is that hired guard of yours? What's her name, Kariyou?"

"Oh the girl is a riot. You should have seen the way your men trembled in fear from just one look."

"I'd expect nothing less from the limp weeds that work here." Wei laughed and relaxed in his seat. "So is there any reason you stopped by today?"

Azula didn't want to have to discuss business so soon, but time was not her ally. She nodded her head and remained still. "It's come to my attention that you've been accepting some rather...questionable donations as of late."

Wei laughed and crossed his arms. "And is there something wrong with that? Considering the business I'm in."

"There's nothing wrong with accepting money from people you trust." Azula replied with emphasis on the word 'trust'.

This confused Wei, but he did not look shaken. "Are you suggesting that I'm being played?"

"Wei, you've been a small cog longer than you think." Azula said, now intending to incite anger in the man.

"Excuse me, Blue Flame, but I've given everything I own into this business. I'm sorry if I find your statement offensive."

"And I'm sorry if I find your existence offensive." Azula snapped back. "This is a panda dog eat panda dog world we live in. You should know that by now."

Wei shook his head and leaned back in his seat. "So what do you want then? To eradicate the competition? You and I are business partners."

"No, you and I are business acquaintances." Azula chuckled. "You're an old friend, but business is as far as our relationship goes."

Wei looked as infuriated as Azula might have expected. Cutting ties with assets was never easy, but Azula wasn't here to make friends. She pulled a folder from her jacket and placed it on the table.

"This past month you've accepted over 5 million yuons in donations, but 500,000 of it is unlisted."

"How did you get my finances report?" Wei shook his head in disbelief.

"I need the name, Wei." She said in a shifting tone of antagonism.

"I can't give away the identities of my contributors. You know that."

"Because you don't know who it is." Azula concluded. The room went silent.

"This isn't someone you want to pursue." Wei said cautiously.

"You must really underestimate me, Wei. And after we've known each other for so many years."

"Don't play that game with me, Blue Flame." Wei shouted. "I'm serious."

"So am I." She replied. "I want the name. That is, if you even know."

Wei paused and shook his head. "I don't."

Azula grinned and nodded her head. "I thought as much."

"This person is not the kind of person that likes others poking into their affairs. Look, we go back ten years, so I'll look past this intrusion of privacy only once." Wei said. "Now if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you left."

Azula shook her head and smiled sensibly. "That's not happening."

"What are you going to do if you find this person? Kill them? Make some sort of example out of them?"

"I find that kind of outlook to be so uninspired. That's why you sell synthetics."

"You come to my establishment and insult me and my business and still expect me to talk?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I expect."

"I've been loyal to you for years."

"Then what about this donation here?" Azula asked as she pointed to a name on the report. "250,000 yuons from the Fire Nation's fourth most profitable steel manufacturer. And after I told you to avoid selling synthetics to the Fire Nation."

"Accepting donations doesn't mean I'm looking to expand. Besides, I've been accepting donations from the Fire Nation for years."

"You can't pull that one on me, Wei. Not this time. You and I both know your ambitions far outweigh your discretion." Azula pointed at another value on the paper before them. "Last month you withdrew over six million yuons, where did the money go?"

Wei choked on his words before calming himself. "Fine, I'll admit. I've been building a second location on the boarder of the United Republic."

"You're trying to push your way into The Dinh's territory." Azula concluded. The Dinh was a very small group of highly organized criminals that specialized in kidnappings and snuggling. Many, if not most, synthetics manufacturers utilized the Dinh in some fashion.

"You're in way over your head, Wei."

"You're not allies with the Dinh. Why do you care?"

"This mystery person is using the Dinh to kidnap and kill associates of mine, and that makes you an accomplice by association. So let's try this dance again, shall we? I want a name."

"I don't have a name."

"Then how does the money come to you?"

"They contact me. They tell me where to go. It's different every time. The last time the drop-off point was in Ba Sing Se's middle ring, fifth district. That's all I know."

Azula grinned and stood, pushing the chair aside and taking the folder and its contents. "You know, I've always had a distaste for the synthetics industry. Preying off the lesser fortunate is a bad personality trait."

"You're no holier than I am. Where have you been anyway? The Blue Flame disappeared half a year ago. No one has heard anything from you."

"Which is the way I prefer to keep things."

"I read about Yakone. About how he was taken into custody. Councilman Sokka convicted him to life in prison. I hear he's being exiled to the Southern Water Tribe. You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?"

Azula smiled, keeping her eyes glued on the man before him. "I'll see you again, Wei."

"That's it? I'm free to go?"

"Yes, that's it. Unfortunately for you, this is the end of the road."

Azula extended her right hand, and without any motions shot a stream of lightning to the heavy set man in front of her. The lightning bounced around his body as his screams filled the room. Through the shocks illuminating his body, even his bones became visible to her.

Wei's body fell with a loud thud. Smoke rose from the burnt remains of the man, and the stench soon became unbearable. Azula exited the room and took Kariyou by the arm. The two walked down the long hall and met with a pair of earthbending guards at the elevator. They were none the wiser to Azula's actions.

"You gentlemen really must try the chicken and vegetable dumplings from that little shop just a few miles outside of town. You will never want for any other dumplings ever again."

When they finally left the shack, Azula and Kariyou returned to their drawn carriage. Azula instructed her driver forward, and the carriage left. Ha Sai was soon becoming a distant memory from her mind.

"Wei knew nothing about this...ghost. Figures."

Kariyou was silent.

"Loose ends lead to breaks in security. I couldn't let him live. It's a shame too. He was always a shrewd businessman."

Silence.

"This may go deeper than I expected. We'll have to be prepared."

Silence.

"The Northern Air Temple will have to wait. As much as I'd like to hurry there, my full attention must be focused on the ghost."

Kariyou looked to Azula and nodded. "Where to?"

Azula smiled and leaned back, crossing her legs and wrapping her arms around the back of her head. "To Ba Sing Se."


	4. Pandu (no 27)

"Ah, what a beautiful evening." Azula sighed as the moon barely rose above the sun over the expansive city of Ba Sing Se.

The lower ring was an uncomfortable sight for any person unfamiliar with the area. The stench of excrement and garbage filled the air, and the barely paved streets crumbled underneath Azula's feet. Not to mention the criminal activity of the lower ring ran rampant.

Azula and Kariyou abandoned their carriage before entering the city through a southern gate. What Ba Sing Se lacked in regard for the lives of their citizens it made up for its sheer size. Azula hadn't been in the city in over two years, but as far as she could tell, nothing had changed.

They sat outside of a small clearing next to a fountain that barely produced water. Each held a cup of tea, though Azula took more frequent sips than her counterpart.

"The first hurdle is locating the drop-off point." She said before lightly sipping on her brew. "It's a big city, so it might take some time. Fortunately for us there isn't a city on Earth where I don't know a guy."

Kariyou nodded and sipped her tea silently, her armor clanking softly with each movement she made.

"You remember Pandu, yes?" Azula asked. "If there are any runners in the middle ring working with the ghost then he'll know about it."

Kariyou sat still and stared on to the pathetic fountain.

"Besides, we need a driver. And I'd trust Pandu with my life. Try not to get jealous." Azula teased.

Kariyou looked to Azula with a skeptical smirk and rolled her eyes.

Like clockwork, a young man in his mid to late twenties carrying a duffle bag entered the clearing. He entered an adjacent alleyway, and less than a minute later exited the same way he came.

"That's our man." Azula stood and approached the man suavely. She placed her hand on his shoulder and spin him around. "Pandu. Still delivering for small fish I see?"

Pandu got into a defensive stance before processing who was talking to him. He laughed and lowered his guard. He took Azula in an embrace and the two laughed like old pen pals.

"It's good to see you again." Azula said.

"You too, Azula." Pandu replied. He was one of the few associates that Azula allowed to call her by her birth name. "You should have called ahead. I would have prepared a dinner."

"Oh I wish I could, but unfortunately I'm here for business matters."

"Never a vacation with you, huh?"

"Come, sit with me." Azula said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and escorting him to where Kariyou sat.

Kariyou stood and left to the tea shop outside the clearing where they had gotten their drinks.

"Still dragging that poor girl around with you?" Pandu joked.

"She's the best hired hand I've ever had."

"I'm almost jealous. Don't tell me you've already forgotten about the bank job."

"Ah yes, I remember it fondly. But sadly, I need to ask you something of great urgency."

"Anything." Pandu replied.

"You remember my friend Wei, don't you?"

Pandu scoffed and shook his head. "If you mean that sorry excuse of a synthetics dealer, then yes. There are at least five manufacturers producing higher quality substances than he was in Ba Sing Se alone."

"Well he's been in works with someone who is taking out several of my business associates. Someone who's managed to remain completely anonymous, even to their partners."

Pandu waved his hand, stopping Azula short. "Okay, look, I know what you're going to ask."

"Then enlighten me."

"I don't know anything about this person. You know I don't do business with anyone unwilling to show their face."

"I believe you."

"Then what do you need?"

"The last donation drop-off point was in Ba Sing Se's middle ring, fifth district. I need to know the runners in that area."

Pandu paused, his face becoming more concerned. "You know I can't oust any other runners. There's a certain level of respect that we expect from one another."

"Which is why I'm going to offer you a deal." Azula grinned.

"And what kind of deal are we talking about here?"

"I want you to join me, full time. No more living in the lower ring. No more dealing with the scum of Ba Sing Se. I'm giving you the opportunity to help me take down some of the most abhorrent criminals in the world."

"So what are you now? Some sort of vigilante?"

"If that's the word you'd like to use for it."

"I don't get it. I haven't heard from you in over a year, and now you're offering me a job? To do what, catch bad guys? Unless you've forgotten, we are the bad guys."

"There are worse out there, and I draw the line when innocent people are killed."

"I'm not going to bring up your past. But what changed?"

Azula stared at Pandu, neglecting to answer his question, as he expected she would. Kariyou returned with a cup of mint green tea, and Pandu shrugged his shoulders and sipped from his drink.

"Not that it's any of my business, but you wouldn't happen to know anything about Yakone's trial, would you?"

Azula smirked and nodded her head. "I may have played a small part in his demise."

"What did you get from him?"

Azula pulled out the picture she had once show Yakone and placed it on the table. Pandu chuckled and placed his cup down. "Still trying to make amends, huh? What'd he tell you?"

"He's in the Northern Air Temple, for now."

"You won't have much time before he leaves."

"I believe this ghost will try to find him."

"What proof do you have that they will?" Pandu asked.

"I don't have any." Azula said bluntly.

"So you're chasing this ghost out of instinct alone? That always makes for sloppy craftsmanship."

"I thought you'd have more faith in me." Azula teased.

"Look, Azula. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Neither you, nor I, nor anyone knows what we're getting into when it comes to this ghost. They have people watching at all times, they have timers, they have watches, they have benders, they have safes. Going after this person isn't just suicide. You'd have to be nuts. These kinds of things used to be civilized: you hit a guy, he'd hit back, and that'd be it. But with this ghost, they don't stop there. They'll go after your family, your loved ones, your businesses, everything until you're nothing."

"This person has already gone after my business, and in this world that means war. I need people I can trust, Pandu." Azula said.

Pandu exhaled a disgruntled yet contemplative sigh before drinking the rest of his tea.

"So you need a driver?" He asked.

Azula smiled, as if she already knew she had gotten what she wanted. "Only the best."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me." Pandu chuckled. He looked to Kariyou, who had been keeping her eye on him since returning. "What about you, Kariyou? What do you get out of this?"

Kariyou remained silent, staring Pandu with the same expressionless face as she had always had.

Pandu nodded his head. "I can respect that." He said before looking back to Azula. "If we're going after the ghost we'll need more people."

"And we'll need to remove more people from the equation." Azula said in agreement.

"For an operation like this you'd need ten...eleven people."

"Or just a few that are trustworthy." Kariyou said, taking the words from Azula's mouth.

Pandu looked to Kariyou and smirked before looking back to Azula. "I'm guessing you have a plan?"

Azula nodded.

"You've been garnering allies." Pandu concluded with a chuckle.

"And taking out some enemies in the process."

"I'm honored you thought of me, Azula, but you don't even know who you're searching for."

"Which is why I need your help, Pandu."

Pandu groaned and scratched his head. This was no simple mission that Azula was proposing. In the world of criminals, there were more risks to your actions than the every day person. If you crossed the law, you paid to the police. But if you crossed another criminal, then it becomes a no holds barred act of war. It was a double edged sword, and almost always a no win situation.

Finally, though, Pandu nodded his head and extended his hand. "Alright, Azula. I'm in."

Azula smiled and stood. She took his hand and pulled him up, hugging him and patting his back. "It's great to have you aboard, Pandu."

"You're gonna get me killed one day." Pandu chuckled.

"One day, I'm sure." Azula chuckled back.

"Looks like we're a team then. What do you say? Team Azula?"

Kariyou rolled her eyes and stood, abruptly leaving their presence.

"Aw, come on Kariyou. I thought it was pretty good!"

"It does sound a bit familiar." Azula said.

"I may have been reading up on some of the old stories. Did you really infiltrate the Earth King's ranks with just two other people?"

"Stick around, and you'll see what kind of damage I can make." Azula said.

"How about the Criminal Crew?" Pandu shouted to Kariyou, who waved him down and ushered Azula to follow.

"I think we should call ourselves the Blue Devils." Azula said with a particularly smug tone in her voice.

"Leave it to you to come up with the good names." Pandu said, shaking his head. "So where do we go from here?"

"We'll need to find the runner who made the last payment." Azula said, taking Pandu's arm and allowing the young man to escort her in Kariyou's direction.

"Won't be easy. There'll be a lot of eyes on you now after what you pulled with Yakone."

"You let me worry about myself." Azula grinned. "In the meantime, I'd love to have some of your home cooking!"


	5. Quyin (no 41)

"5D12 to 5D30, twenty five minutes. 5D09 to 5D22, forty minutes. 5D38 to 6D05, forty minutes." Quietly rambled the voice of a frail young woman. Her name was Quyin, and she was the one of the many runners of Ba Sing Se's middle ring. The purpose of a runner is to transfer a parcel from one point to another, and Quyin knew every possible route.

She was one of the most organized and methodical runners despite only being in her teens. She kept a list of her routes, buyers, sellers, times, and even paces of each and every delivery she had ever made. Being a talented earthbender helped her make so many deliveries.

Despite working in the middle ring, she lived in the lower ring just outside of the wall. Her home was modest, but it was not disease ridden like many others in the area. She approached her home and fondled the handle before entering the house to a crude and unexpected visitor.

"Quyin. How nice of you to finally return."

The girl was petrified, and her face went white, and sweat almost immediately began to form on her brown. "Oh, h-hey Blue Flame..."

"Please do sit down. I hope you don't mind that Pandu started dinner already. You really must have some of his quail. It can be a little tough when you first try it, but once you've had just one taste you won't be able to stop."

Quyin closed the door and opened and closed the latch four times before wiping her feet on the welcome mat. She walked a circle around Her chair four times before sitting. Her feet were tapping repeatedly and nervously, and this only confirmed to Azula that Pandu's intel was solid.

"So I hear from Pandu that you've been busy in the fifth district. Trying to move up in the ranks?" Azula asked.

"I'm just trying to survive." Quyin replied, not adding anything further.

"How is Wei?" Azula asked. Quyin gulped and began to fidget and twiddle her fingers. "You've met Wei, haven't you? Last I heard from him you made a delivery to him in your district."

Quyin nodded frantically, turning to face Kariyou. "He, uh, he showed up to 5D32 and picked up a package about a month or two ago. Didn't say anything, just took the package and left."

"You know what was in the package?"

"N-no ma'am." Quyin said, shaking her head.

"You usually deliver payloads without asking what you're delivering?"

"I, uh..." Quyin trailed off. "I didn't think to ask..."

Azula leaned across the small table separating the two seats and grabbed Quyin by the cheeks, forcing the girl to look back to Azula. "I need to know who gave you the package."

"I...I don't know..."

"That's unacceptable." Azula said. "A rule my associate Pandu lives by is that you never do business with someone who doesn't show their face. So who gave you the package?"

"I don't know! Please, you have to believe me."

"I believe one of three things will happen. One, you're lying to me and I will kill you. Two, you really don't know and they'll kill you for talking. Or three..." Azula smirked as Pandu placed two plates of food on the table.

"W-what's the third option?"

"You keep things very organized here, Quyin, but you really need to get out more." Azula said, ignoring her question and taking a large bite of the food before her. "Your attention to detail is impressive. Even I have to admit that you're definitely the most organized runner in Ba Sing Se. That's probably the reason they reached out to you."

Silence fell on the room, the only noise being the sounds of silverware hitting the porcelain dishes. "You see, all of those books that you keep have very precious information in them that many would kill just to have. Me, I'm not concerned with those because the delivery I'm interested in won't be in those books. Am I right?"

Quyin began to tear up, sniffling, knowing what fate awaited her. "Please...if you kill me then they'll know I talked...they'll go after my family."

"That's no excuse. This person has already gone after people I care about."

"They'll destroy everything I've worked for! You can't!" Quyin shouted, now expressing a fearful anger. Pandu placed his hand on her shoulder and forcefully shoved her back into her seat.

"Make no mistake, Quyin. It brings me no pleasure to be here right now, but you were the one who decided to go fishing with the sharks."

"Like I had a choice."

"You know you could have come to me."

"What good would you have done? You were nowhere to be found, and a new keystone species took your place. Just face it, Blue Flame. You don't have as much power as you used to have."

Azula stared at the girl with a black expression, but anger arose within her. "I need a name."

"I don't have a name."

"Then I need a contact."

"I don't have one."

"Give me something, Quyin."

"I know what you do to people you don't need. I know what you do to people who have turned against you. If I tell you what I know...you will kill me."

"That's the third option."

"I'm not leaving this house, am I?"

Azula nodded, and tears started to fall from Quyin's eyes.

"If I tell you what I know, will you protect my family?"

"You have my word that your family will be safe."

Quyin swallowed her fear and went to one of the many bookshelves. She took an unlabeled binder from the shelf and placed it in Azula's hands.

"This is all I can give you."

Azula opened the binder and silently skimmed through the pages for several minutes in silence. Finally she tore a single page from the book and handed it back to Quyin, who then placed the binder back with the others.

"Please, if you could, make it look like an accident." Quyin asked.

Azula looked to Kariyou and Pandu and nodded, signalling them to leave the house. Pandu silently protested, but left regardless. Now only Azula and Quyin remained in the house.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." Azula said.

"I guess I understand. You'd do anything for the ones you love."

"If you had just come to me, I would have protected you."

"This is different than anything else you've gone against. This person knew everything about my personal life, even things I hadn't even told my siblings. I know you want to chase this person. But they may be too far out of your reach."

Azula nodded, taking the comment into brief consideration. "Sit down."

"W-what?"

"Just sit down."

Quyin quivered, but she complied and slowly walked around the chair and sat. The food did smell amazing, and Quyin unconsciously took a small bite. She smiled at the unique and subtle flavors in the quail, light enough to notice but not overbear the natural flavors.

And before Quyin knew it, a pillow was wrapped around her face. It was shocking at first, but her struggles soon subsided, even before her last breath left her lungs. She had accepted her fate.

Many blocks from the house awaited Kariyou and Pandu next to a carriage attached to a single Salamander. Pandu sat on top of the mount, and Kariyou leaned against the carriage.

Azula soon approached from around a corner, and Kariyou opened the passenger side door of the carriage. Azula entered the carriage, and Kariyou soon followed after.

"She didn't have to die." Pandu said, knowing the statement was uncalled for.

"No, she didn't." Azula agreed. "But loose ends lead to breaks in security."

"They know the rules." Kariyou added.

"But still, isn't it wrong?" Pandu asked.

Azula paused, neglecting to answer. She didn't have the time or the luxury of concerning herself with those kinds of emotions. She felt pain. She left loss. But she knew when the hard decisions had to be made.

She pulled the single page from her jacket pocket and handed it forward to Pandu. "Look at the eighth line down, second row."

Pandu silently reviewed the page and nodded his head. "That our next stop?"

"Yes, but first we need to make a quick detour."


	6. Yura (no 63)

High atop a tower in Ba Sing Se's middle district, Azula waited in silence. She looked over the vast city and breathed a sigh of contentment. It wasn't the upper ring, but it was quaint and it was homely. She could get used to a view like that. Unfortunately in her line of work, she could never stay in one place for too long.

She looked down and a block over to see her two acolytes bickering as they seemed to make a habit of doing. She didn't mind though. She had learned to hold close to the bonds she formed. She only wished that she had learned such affection earlier. Maybe then she wouldn't be in this position.

The doors leading to the stairwell stung open, and Azula could feel the malicious and calamitous intent swarming around her. From the stairs emerged a woman about Azula's age. She was gowned in the regalia of a high ranking Earth Kingdom official, and she carried herself in the expected manner.

"What's going on Blue Flame? Why are you here?"

"Yura, I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"No. Don't give me that. You said after the lower ring incident eight years ago that we were done."

"Things have changed."

"Look, I did my part. I sent the Dai Li to cause an uprising as a distraction so you could find the girl. What more do you want? This doesn't have anything to do with her does it?"

"It has the potential to."

Yura shook her head and paced back and forth. She was in a clear state of anxiety, as she should be. "I told you I'm done with all of this. I've tried to put that part of my life behind me."

"Very close behind you, apparently." Azula chimed in. "You been having any problems with the runners?"

Yura stammered before covering her mouth, not speaking.

"You see, when I came to you for help I knew I could rely on you. What happened, Yura? What did I do to influence this betrayal?"

"It's not that simple, Blue Flame."

"Then please do elaborate. Because here's how I see things: you did one small favor for me, and I got you the job you've been so cushioned in for the past five years. Now, doesn't it seem rude to turn around and go against the person who made you what you are?"

"You did not make me." Yura replied curtly. "You have no idea what I went through to get to where I am now."

"I know exactly what you've done." Azula snapped. "Do you not remember that it was I who made the Dai Li what they are today?"

"Your pride is going to be your downfall one day." Yura replied. "You have no respect for anyone, so why do you expect anyone to respect you?"

"I find it so demeaning that you think I don't respect anyone. I happen to have an immense respect for my brother."

"The Fire Lord would throw you in the deepest hole if he found you."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Azula chuckled.

Yura walked to the edge of the roofing and stood next to Azula, looking on to the orange and purple sunset.

"I don't know what I did to make you turn on me, but you must know that I can't allow you to leave." Azula said.

"Empty threats from the shell of a woman that once was."

"You believe that I don't have the stones to go through with it?"

"Look, I've heard the rumors. You value loyalty above all else, yes?"

Azula did not nod, nor did she respond in any way.

"Funny, seeing as one of your own friends betrayed you and became an Earth Kingdom citizen. Excellent chi blocker. What was her name?"

Azula once again refused to give Yura any satisfaction by indulging in a response.

"So what now? Are you going to interrogate me? Torture me?"

"Goodness, Yura. What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"You tell me."

"People who rely on pain to get what they want are not only neanderthal but also boring. I tend to find the truth comes out when two people decide to simply talk."

"And what kind of truth are you expecting to get out of me?"

Azula smirked and looked to the woman. "Now that you'll have to tell me."

"Look, Blue Flame. You don't have the kind of control that you used to have."

"I keep hearing that, but then again here you are. Standing right next to me."

Yura straightened her back and walked toward the center of the roof. Azula knew she wouldn't be foolish enough to try to run. Things would only end bloodier if she tried that, but Azula did keep a careful eye on her.

"You remember my father?" Yura asked.

"I do."

"He was killed trying to protect the Earth King from the Avatar. You said you wanted the Avatar dead, but I know what you've been doing for the past year. You think you have people fooled? I know about your trips to the Water Tribes. I know who you went to go see. You're not the same person you used to be, Blue Flame. We used to agree on the same issues, but you've changed. And someone with your influence can't be allowed to continue wandering as they please."

"At least you've saved me the trouble of forcing a confession out of you."

"I have a job to do, okay? The Dai Li are my responsibility, and this city relies on me."

"The city relies on you? Yura, the Dai Li are hardly law enforcement. If anything, Ba Sing Se is a police state, and you're the main contributor."

"I'm not ashamed of what I do." Yura said, her voice wavering.

"Two months ago, you almost apprehended a runner in the middle ring fifth district. She went by the name Quyin, you remember her?"

Yura remained silent.

"Well unfortunately Quyin has taken an extended vacation, but I did happen to look through some of her records before she left. And you know, it was quite enlightening. I'm always impressed when young people can as meticulous and organized as she was."

Azula took a few steps closer to Yura, and Yura backed away similarly. Azula chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"What I found most interesting was that the Dai Li Inquisitor on duty this specific day was you of all people. Now, you know I don't like to make assumptions based off of convenience. But I do find it very convenient that the day Quyin made her run was the only day for the past three months that you were the Inquisitor in duty."

"I have nothing to say."

"No, I don't think you do. Your face speaks volumes."

"So just get it over with."

"I only have one question." Azula said.

"Good luck."

"Who is it?"

"You really are going after them aren't you?"

"This ghost has made it clear that the only way things will be settled is through bloodshed. So, yes. I intend to go after them."

"I don't have a name."

"Of course not. I wouldn't expect you to."

"Then why did you ask?"

"To see how you would react." Azula smirked.

"You think you're the only person with connections? If you kill me you won't have just the ghost to worry about. You'll have the Earth Kingdom searching for you."

"I'm already being hunted by every nation. You think your little hand puppets are going to make things any more difficult?"

"You won't stop them, Blue Flame. They know more than you think."

"I'm sure they do." Azula said. "But unfortunately for you, this is the end."

Yura narrowed her eyes and shifted her stance into one offensively. Azula chuckled, completely nonchalant to the oncoming attack. She had expected as much. Yura was a skilled earthbender, but her hubris clouded her judgement in battle.

Yura lunged forward and catapulted two stones toward Azula. She kicked one aside and ducked as the other grazed the tips of her hair.

Azula remained stagnant, at least within the same ten foot diameter. She knew she could use Yura's pride against her. She just needed an opening.

There were already voices from the street questioning the commotion atop the building. This wasn't exactly how Azula had planned on the meeting going, but it couldn't be avoided now.

Yura dashed forward into close range of Azula, and that was when Azula made her move. She grabbed Yura's hand just as she was about to strike. She rolled on to her back and kicked Yura in the stomach, sending her over the edge of the building.

The sound of a faint thud and then screams of innocent bystanders was all that remained of the incident. Azula exited the building to see a crowd circled around the mangled remains of an Earth Kingdom official. This would make news for sure, but Azula couldn't be bothered to care.

She approached the carriage and entered, sitting and rubbing her forehead. Recent events were draining her. Maybe she needed a vacation. Kariyou and Pandu said nothing, both awaiting instructions. But instructions did not come.

Azula took the picture from her jacket pocket and stared at it for several moments, lost in the memories too far gone to be attainable. She placed the picture back in her pocket and crumpled the paper from Quyin's book.

"Pandu, Northern Air Temple."


	7. Choden (no 31)

The afternoon sun beamed down upon the mostly vacant streets of the town of Ji. Predominantly a mining town, Ji rested on the base of the northern mountains. Their exports barely went as far as Ba Sing Se, and the town's economy suffered for it.

"But the roasted mountain boar is to die for!" Azula said as she filled her mouth with a portion of meat too large.

Outside of a small restaurant sat Azula and her lackeys. Each had a serving of roasted mountain boar, but only Azula and Pandu seemed to enjoy the meal.

"Not a meat fan, Kariyou?" Pandu asked, to which Kariyou simply stared at him with a look of indifference.

"Don't mind her." Azula said. "She has this issue with people watching her eat."

"Can't really blame you there." Pandu said as Azula continued to gorge her meal. "So what's the plan for when we get to the Northern Air Temple?"

"There is no plan because there is no we." Azula replied.

"Wait, you're not going by yourself are you?"

"That's the idea."

Pandu pushed his plate away and shifted toward Azula. "You know I trust you, Azula. But that's a terrible idea. The temple is on the high ground. There's no way to get in without being seen. And even if you do manage to get into the temple, there are Air Acolytes all over the place. Any one of them would be able identify you."

"Any one of them could identify former Princess Azula, but not another acolyte." Azula replied.

"So you're going undercover."

"Precisely." Azula said with a proud smile.

"You don't actually think they won't recognize you just because you wear their clothes."

"You underestimate me."

Pandu sighed and pondered for a few moments. "I'm not going to lie to you, Azula. I don't think this is a good plan."

"And what would you suggest?"

"I don't know, but there's definitely a better way of going about this."

Azula looked to Kariyou, who was midway through a bite of food. She quickly removed the untensil from her mouth and blushed.

"What do you think, Kariyou?" Azula asked.

Kariyou looked to Pandu and back to Azula before shaking her head. Azula scoffed and nodded, taking the warnings into consideration.

"We know whatever business you have in the temple is important. We just don't want to see you get hurt." Pandu said.

"It warms my heart to know you're worried about me." Azula replied.

"Not worried. Concerned." Kariyou added.

"Duly noted." Azula said, wiping her mouth from the final bites of her meal. "And I'm not going to the temple for business. I'm looking for someone."

"About that..." Pandu said trailing off.

"If you have something to say, do it now." Azula said brashly.

"Are you sure it's okay? I'm not going to pretend to understand the situation, but isn't our priority the ghost?"

"The ghost is directly related to why we're here. And you're right. You don't understand the situation."

Pandu simply nodded, and the group was silent. After several minutes of silence, Azula stood from her seat and handed Kariyou her pouch of personal effects.

"Find an inn nearby. I'll be back in two day's time." She said as she turned to leave them.

No one said anything. No goodbyes were given and no good lucks were wished. Azula was now alone, but she knew better than anyone how to survive by herself. She couldn't be concerned with how her associates felt about the situation, though she knew her zeal would come back to haunt her.

It took until the next morning to make it to the Northern Air Temple. Even when stowing away on a supply caravan, the trip took longer than expected. Just as the cart she hid in creeped around the bend, and the temple was fully in sight, Azula suavely and silently leaped from the cart and rolled into a set of bushes.

She was just far enough to avoid any wandering eyes, and she walked to a set of trees and changed into a pair of Air Acolyte robes. She emerged from the trees and made her ascent up the mountain.

Upon reaching the front gate, two acolytes nodded and stopped her. "We weren't expecting any new acolytes."

"Eastern Air Temple. You know how they are over there, always forgetting to inform people of anything.

"That's true." The first acolyte chuckled. "What's your name, friend?"

"Choden."

"We have another acolyte named Choden." The other said. "She's been here for many, many years now."

"Well isn't that a funny coincidence." Azula laughed.

After a few minutes of friendly conversation, the acolytes let Azula into the temple. Acolytes wandered the halls and maintained the grounds, giving her friendly nods and hellos as she passed by. If the Air Nomads were half as welcoming as the acolytes, it was a shame that they were wiped out.

Finding Choden would be the difficult task. The Temple was large, and she could be anywhere at any given time. But Azula wasn't worried. Eventually, everyone needed to eat. After showing herself around the temple, Azula made her way to the dining hall.

It was relatively empty for being nearly noon. Azula sat on a mat on the far side of the room, and after an hour of silent contemplation, her target entered the room.

Azula kept her distance at first, leaving the woman time to eat in peace. Before too long, she approached the woman with her barely eaten meal.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Azula asked.

"Not at all. It's always great to see new faces around here." Choden replied. "Let me guess, Fire Nation?"

"What gave it away?"

"Black hair, pale skin." Choden teased. "For a lot of people from the Fire Nation this is a way to amend the damages they caused during the war."

"I can understand that."

"You must have travelled far to get here."

"It took a while, but I've had the opportunity to see the world in the process."

Choden smiled before looking down at Azula's now cold bowl of noodles. "Your noodles are cold." She said skeptically.

"I'm curious, you get many visitors here? Not acolytes."

"I don't understand the question."

"I've heard that the Northern Air Temple offers some people sanctuary when they're in trouble. Not officially, of course. Some of them are very difficult people to find otherwise."

Choden looked around the room and crossed her arms. "Who are you?"

"I'm a concerned family member of someone you had been harboring here. The Dragon of the West."

Choden's eyes grew wide, and sweat dripped from her brow. "...Princess Azula?"

"Former Princess. That title belongs to my niece."

"Azula the Blue Flame."

"That's what most call me."

"He's not here. You won't be able to find him."

"You assume I have something nefarious in nature planned." Azula said in a condescending tone.

"I know better than that." Choden replied. "So what do you want with him?"

"There's a cabal that's taking out my people, my family. I want to protect him."

"And you think he can't protect himself?"

"I have no doubt." Azula said. "But I have a certain influence that can guarantee his protection."

"You won't find him here. He left a week ago."

"Where?"

Choden said nothing. Rather, she sipped her tea and took a conservative helping of noodles. Azula knew she was goading her to lose her patience, but Azula wasn't the same person she once was.

"What makes you think he wants to see you?" Choden asked.

"I'm sure I'm the last person he wants to see."

"So why do this? Is it guilt? Or are you simply trying to protect yourself?"

"A little of both." Azula smirked.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"It's not a secret that you hold loyalty above all else. But I've never been loyal to you."

"No, you're just a smuggler."

"If it helps people, then I can look past the title."

"Then why not tell me what I need to know?" Azula asked. "What do you gain by keeping me from him?"

"This cabal you spoke of." Choden began. "I haven't heard anything about them."

"I wouldn't expect you to. They're very elusive."

"But they're going after you specifically. Interesting..."

"What?"

"Have you considered that this is karma coming back to collect your debt?"

"Karma has been on my back since I was born." Azula chuckled. "Whatever debts I had have surly been paid off by now."

"But it is interesting to see someone so renowned for their malice so eager to help someone. I appreciate your honesty with me."

"Lies are a veil for the weak to hide behind. But they have their uses when appropriate."

"That they do." Choden laughed, drinking the rest of her tea. "He went to the Northern Water Tribe. I believe you two have a common acquaintance up there. If you leave now you may find him before he leaves again."

Azula nodded and stood. She turned and left the room without saying a word. Not all had to die. At least she got the information she needed. She walked through the same gate she came through and said goodbye to the two acolytes, wishing them well. She boarded a caravan heading back to Ji for a supply run and left herself to her thoughts.

"I'll be there soon, uncle."


	8. Sokka (no 5)

The nights in the Northern Water Tribe were of some of the most beautiful in the world. The moon shone through the cloudless sky, and its beams gave light to the otherwise darkened tundra.

After the Hundred Year War, many from the Northern Tribe immigrated to the Southern Tribe in an attempt to preserve the culture and survival of the Water Tribe culture. The most notable was Pakku, the man who taught both waterbending master Katara, and Avatar Aang himself.

In order for both Tribes' needs and concerns to be voiced to the Counsel of Nations, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe was almost unanimously voted by the elders of both Tribes to be the voice of the Nation.

Counselman Sokka was not just beloved by his people, but by the rest of the world. His charisma and charm touched people from all corners of the world.

Sokka had an office in the Northern Water Tribe, but his home was in the Southern Tribe where he was raised. The Northern Water Tribe was not nearly as secluded and shut off from the world as it used to. By recommendation of Sokka, the Tribe opened its gates and allowed people to enter the city, given they had proper passports.

Sokka walked through a long hall, greeting each attendant with a genuine smile and interest. Soon he reached a small room leading to a larger office. The young woman, acting receptionist, greeted the man with a bow.

"Good evening, Counselman Sokka."

"Hey, Aluki." Sokka said.

"You have a guest waiting for you in your office."

"A guest?"

"She says she was friends with you back in the war."

"Really? Did she leave a name?"

"No, but she looks Fire Nation."

"Fire Nation?" Sokka said skeptically.

"Pale skin, black hair. I'll admit she has a way with words."

Sokka almost immediately knew who his mysterious guest was. If something happened, he didn't want there to be collateral damage.

"Why don't you go on home, Aluki."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yeah. I'm sure I'll be here a while, and I don't want you to here too late."

"If you're sure, sir."

Sokka nodded and waited until Aluki left the room. He thought for a moment before pulling his boomerang from its sheath hanging from his back.

He walked into his office to see two unfamiliar faces, one of a young woman in armor several sizes too large for her, and a young man a few years older than the girl. The girl leaned against the wall, and the young man observed the paintings on the walls with an incredible interest. In the seat across from his desk sat a woman. Though he couldn't see her face, Sokka knew who was waiting for him.

"Counselman Sokka." The voice of an all too familiar woman said. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough, Azula."

"I agree." Azula said, standing from her seat. "You always were my least favorite of the Avatar's little cadre of rebels."

Sokka almost smiled as Azula observed his defensive stance. "Oh, Sokka. Lighten up. I'm not here to fight."

"I find that hard to believe." Sokka said, not letting his guard down.

"I'm being serious! We go back long enough that you should know when I'm telling the truth."

"I've never known you to tell the truth, ever."

Azula chuckled and motioned for Kariyou and Pandu to leave. As they passed Sokka, his stance changed, ready to attack. But when the two passed him and did not attack, he lightened up only slightly.

"I apologize for coming unannounced, but I need your help."

"Ha! You? Help? From me?"

"I said it once already. You're just being redundant."

"And what makes you think I'll help you?"

"I helped the Avatar capture Yakone. Or have you already forgotten the man you exiled to the Southern Tribe?"

"I don't believe you." Sokka said. "Aang would have told me."

"The Avatar didn't tell you? I'm guessing Miss Beifong didn't mention it either."

"Toph knew?"

"So did my brother." Azula said.

"Even Zuko?"

"I'm sorry that your friends kept that little bit of information from you."

"It's fine I guess." Sokka said, putting his boomerang back in its sheath. He walked to his desk and sat down, pouring two glasses of an unlabeled liquor. He passed one glass to Azula, and both took a drink.

"I'll admit, Sokka." Azula started. "Your hospitality is unrivaled."

"And you're just as charismatic and manipulative as I remember." Sokka replied with a chuckle.

"I was just in the Northern Air Temple."

"Doing what? Admiring your grandfather's work?"

"Please, Sokka. It's been twenty five years. You may not believe it, but I've changed. I don't care for frivolous violence."

"I find that hard to believe."

"As you should." Azula said. "I'm not someone who can be trusted. But you are."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm looking for my uncle, Sokka. I know he's here, so don't try to lie to me."

"Iroh is here." Sokka confirmed. "What do you want with him?"

"I want to protect him."

"Protect him? The man is like eighty and can blow fire out if his mouth. What makes you think he needs protecting?"

"There are forces at work that are trying to destroy everything that I hold dear, my uncle included."

"And how is that any different than the war?"

"I don't expect you to understand the gravity of the situation I'm coming to you with. But this person is incredibly powerful, and influential across all the nations."

"This person, what's their name?"

"I don't know."

"Well is it a man or a woman?"

"I don't know."

"What nation are they from?"

"I don't know."

Sokka scratched his head and sipped from his cup. "You're not giving me much to go on."

"That's because there isn't anything to go on. I've been hunting this person down for a month, and I have nothing."

"What makes you think someone is after you in the first place?"

"I just know."

"You're sounding paranoid."

"Perhaps." Azula said. "But maybe we can negotiate a trade."

"A trade?"

"You tell me where my uncle is, and I lead you to one of the most corrupt public officials in your own nation."

"You really expect me to believe there's some sort of hidden agenda in the Water Tribes?"

"Whether you believe it or not is your own choice. But his office is just down the street from you."

"Okay, stop it." Sokka said. "I've already entertained you enough. I should have had the guards take you in the moment I saw you."

"Oh, Sokka. Do you really think a jail cell can hold me?" Azula chuckled. "You'd do just as well to just put me in a room of glass."

Sokka remained silent, though it was clear he was frustrated. Even Azula knew she couldn't be trusted, and coming to Sokka was just as large of a risk as going to Zuko was. But she knew Sokka wouldn't be able to tolerate a mole within the Tribes, at least she hoped.

"This is beneficial for the both of us." She said.

"If I tell you where Iroh is, and you tell me about the mole, will you leave the Northern Tribe?"

"You have my word."

"Not very assuring." Sokka laughed.

"I know we've had our differences in the past, but it's time to move on. We've both changed, and I'm here to prove that."

"If what you're telling me is the truth, them maybe I can speak with Aang. We can find a place for you to spend the rest of your days in peace."

"That won't be necessary. I don't enjoy the idea of being tied down."

"Face it, Azula. You're a wanted criminal in every nation. You've been number one on the watchlist for twenty five years."

"And you never found me until I decided to reveal myself." Azula retorted. "Face it, Sokka. Once I leave, you won't find me again. You know that."

Sokka silently nodded, knowing full well that what she said was true. They finished their drinks, and Sokka poured another.

"I'll arrange for you to stay somewhere tonight, but I want you gone once the work is done." Sokka said, sipping from his cup.

"So we have a deal then?"

"Don't think for a second that this means I trust you."

"Oh, Sokka. You've always been so skeptical. What happened to your sarcastic wit? Has the strains of life worn on you?"

"Like you said, we've both changed."

Azula smirked and shook Sokka's hand, sealing the deal. They both toasted and downed their drinks in a single gulp before Sokka leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the desk.

"Alright, who's the man we're after?"


	9. Arnaq (no 52)

Beyond the clearing of the Northern Water Tribe that was once lifeless and barren now stood the second level of the ever growing Tribe. While still under construction, the expansion of the city made it possible for the Nation to flourish and preserve its culture.

The construction of the city was overseen by the Director of Infrastructure, Anraq. While welcoming and presentable, the man held a dark secret from even the Elders of the Tribe.

Sokka, Azula, and her team stood around Sokka's desk with a pile of documents that Azula demanded Sokka release to her.

"You mean you don't even know if Anraq is guilty of anything?" Sokka asked impatiently. "You could be trying to arrest an innocent man."

"Believe me, Sokka. There's a whole lot about this man that even I don't know." Azula said, her attention solely on the documents before her.

"You haven't even told me what he's guilty of." Sokka said before looking to Kariyou. "She still always so full of herself?"

"Incessantly." Kariyou replied.

Pandu laughed and took his attention from the papers. "Yeah, but the seaweed wraps were good."

Sokka threw his arms in the air and stepped away from the desk. "Unbelievable. So how long has she had you two wrapped up in this?"

"A month, just got on board." Pandu replied.

"And you?" Sokka asked Kariyou, who simply glanced at him with a look of indifference. Sokka placed his hand on her shoulder plate and shook his head. "You have my sympathies."

"Here." Azula said, pointing to a manifest of one of the supply ships that entered the city only a couple of weeks ago. "You have anyone do background checks on these people?"

"They're Northern Water Tribe government employees. We do background checks when we hire them." Sokka replied.

Azula pointed to a name reading 'Pallak'. "This man, Pallak. It's an alias. His real name is Huang. There's no end to his depravity. His crimes are deep, and so are his pockets. The man is bank rolling. He's within the top 2% richest people the world."

"I've never seem that man before." Sokka said.

"I expect you haven't because he's from the Earth Kingdom. He could get a valid passport to any nation in a matter of hours; complete backgrounds, tax records, you name it."

"What does this Huang have to do with Director Arnaq?"

"Huang has been purchasing slaves from Arnaq."

"Did you just say slaves?" Sokka asked shocked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? Huang is the biggest slave distributor in the world."

"Um, yeah. You forgot to mention that." Sokka said.

"This is all the proof I need to make the connection." Azula said, removing the single page from the desk. "Arnaq is taking people from the higher ground and selling them to Huang so he can flip those people for a profit."

"No, I just can't believe that. I've known Arnaq for ten years. He was the one who pushed for the expansion."

"Yeah, so he can kidnap more people without drawing any suspicion." Azula said.

"Even if what you say is true, I can't arrest him just because you say he's guilty." Sokka said. "I need absolute proof before I make a move."

"That's very honorable of you, Counselman. Thankfully I always come with plan." Azula said before turning to Kariyou and Pandu. "Get ready to move out. I need to speak with Counselman Sokka alone."

Pandu patted Kariyou on the shoulder, sending an echo through her armor. He looked to Sokka and nodded before leaving. Kariyou followed, and when the doors closed, Azula sat in the guest seat.

"Sokka, in order for me to prove without a doubt that Arnaq is guilty, I'll need to speak with him. Alone. I need you to call him in for a meeting, and I'll get him to talk."

"Be honest with me, Azula. What do you want from him?"

"What makes you think he has anything I need?"

"I'm not dumb, Azula." Sokka said. "I know what kind of person you are. This Huang guy seems like a pretty powerful person, and I can't help but think that you're just using me and Arnaq to get to Huang."

"You really were the perceptive one." Azula grinned.

"If what you're saying is true, I want to see this Huang guy punished. But I need you to be honest with me."

"It's all more complicated than you think."

"But you are using Arnaq to get to Huang, right?"

"You're correct."

"Okay." Sokka said after a long pause. He knew he was getting himself into trouble, but if there was a slave ring being run under his nose then he wanted it eradicated. "I'll call for a meeting."

[C]-

Arnaq paced down the hall with an arrogant swagger that could only be rivaled by Azula herself. When he reached Sokka's office, he didn't even say a word to Aluki. Rather, he invited himself into the office where Sokka sat.

Sokka stood and approached Arnaq, shaking his hand and ushering him to the guest seat. "It's good to see you, Arnaq."

"Same, as always Counselman." Arnaq replied in a tone that made Sokka cringe.

"I have just a few things I want to confirm with you on the upcoming quarter's construction plan. I just need to step out for a few minutes. Please help yourself to a drink." Sokka said before leaving the room.

Once outside, Azula was already conversing with Aluki, both laughing and getting along as new friends. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"When have I ever let you down?"

"It'd take weeks to cover that topic." Sokka said. "I hope you're wrong about him."

"I know." Azula said before passing the Counselman and entering the room.

There sat the man Arnaq himself. Azula was almost disgusted to speak with him. She paced herself to match Sokka.

"You know, if you want sometime I can bring over this '32 wine that you seem to be missing from your collection." Arnaq said.

"Not Earth Kingdom I hope." Azula said. "The third decade of the War was not their best for quality wine."

Arnaq turned around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, but once he saw Azula his face went white and his confidence abandoned him. He stood and backed into the desk.

"W-what are you doing here? Where's Counselman Sokka?"

"The Counselman is stepping out to the facilities. He had a large lunch that didn't particularly agree with his stomach."

"I know who you are." Arnaq said frantically. "What did you do to him?"

"You can cut the act Arnaq." Azula said as she sat in Sokka's chair, propping her feet on the desk. "You and I have a lot to discuss."

"I have nothing to say to a criminal like you."

"Then let's not talk about a criminal like me. Let's talk about a criminal like you."

"I am a respected member of the Northern Water Tribe." Arnaq said pacing behind his chair.

"Which makes hiding your crimes that much easier. So where do you keep all of the children after you kidnap them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're proud of your work, but really you just don't know how to network. You're not even worth an eighth of your competitor's net worth, yet you act like you're the next big thing in slave trade. Really, it's just sad."

"You're out of your mind." Arnaq said, lowering his voice. "Why are you here?"

"I believe Huang came to visit you recently." Azula said, pouring herself a drink. "He went by Pallak, but I'm sure you already knew that. I want his location."

"Pallak is a Northern Tribe citizen with a spotless record."

"Huang is the largest slave trader in the world, and he came to see your operation. You should be proud. Even I haven't actually met the man."

"And you never will. I have nothing to say to you."

"I think you'll reconsider your position shortly."

"And why's that?"

"Because if you don't speak before the Counselman returns, I will kill you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Arnaq said defiantly. "You'll never make it out of the building."

"You know who I am, Arnaq. There's not a prison in this world that I can't simply walk out of. I'm as cool as a cucumber, but you seem to be troubled. You nervous? Scared that if I stick around the Counselman will find out about your little operation?"

"What do you want, Blue Flame?" Arnaq asked, finally confirming a dialogue.

"You're going to give me two things. I want Huang's contact, and I want want to know where you met."

"That's not happening."

"I think it is."

"What could you possibly offer me to make this worth my while?"

Azula laughed and sipped from her cup. "You know, most think you're just in this business for the money. And I'll admit, I thought so too, but after doing a little digging I found something very interesting about you. You had a son."

Arnaq remained silent, but his face contorted to a look a rage. His hands clenched onto the chair and shook in anger.

"Your ambition is admirable, at least I thought. Everyone knows you've been pushing for a meeting with Huang for years now. But now I know why. He took your son. Before you worked your way to where you are now, you were just a slum rat of the Northern Tribe. Huang took your son, and now you want revenge. You don't have to speak; just nod yes if I'm right."

Arnaq paused, his face becoming softer and mournful. He nodded his head and sat down.

"I thought so." Azula said. "You're a good man. A better person than I am. But I'm still going to need you to tell me what you know."

"I can't." Arnaq said trembling. "He'll know it was me who talked."

"He won't know because you're not going to talk." Azula took a piece of paper and a pen and slid it across the desk. "I want a contact, and I want to meeting place."

"I just can't."

"If you tell me what you know. I will find your son for you, and I'll return him to you."

"How could you possibly do that?"

"Huang and I have some things to discuss. Once I find Huang, I can find your son."

"I just can't risk myself to public knowledge."

"You've already lost your credibility. That's why I'm here. This is more important than just you. Think of your son."

"Don't you dare lecture me about being a parent!" Arnaq barked. "I would do anything to get my son back! Do you know what it's like to have a child?"

Azula did not answer, instead tapping the paper she had presented to him. "You won't be able to find him on your own. I need you to trust me."

Arnaq paused, his eyes foggy and sniffling. He finally sighed and wrote an address on the paper. "This is where we met. It's one of my compounds. I don't have a contact."

"How'd Huang get to you?"

"He has a personal assistant: young woman, earthbender, awful temper."

"Osha." Azula said, not needing any confirmation. "How'd she find you?"

"We met during a trip to the Earth Kingdom. I was discussing exports with a mechanics company, and she approached me."

"Which company?"

"Cabbage Corp. They've press high prices, but they've been good to the Northern Tribe."

Azula nodded her head and downed the rest of her drink. She stood and pushed the chair back under the desk.

As Azula passed Arnaq, he grabbed her arm. "Please, find him."

"You have my word. Your son will be returned safely."

"I'm going to prison, aren't I?"

"That's not up to me to decide. You are a good man, and the Counselman is fair. He'll see that you have a fair trial."

"Will you...will you vouge for me?"

Azula nodded. "If it were up to me, you'd rot. But the Counselman thinks very highly of you. I'll be sure to tell him everything about your son."

"Thank you..."

"Until next time." Azula said before leaving the broken man to sit and wait for his future to end.

Once Azula exited the office, Sokka and Aluki both stood to attention. Azula handed Sokka the paper and crossed her arms. "That's an address to one of Arnaq's compounds. There should be enough evidence to put him away for life."

Sokka shook his head in disbelief, as if he never expected Azula to succeed. "I can't believe it...Arnaq."

"You were right, Sokka. He's a good man. His crimes are unforgivable, but he deserves to be heard out."

"A deal's a deal, Azula." Sokka said, removing a parchment from his pocket and handing it to Azula. "Iroh is staying at an inn near the capital building, room 221."

Azula nodded and shook Sokka's hand. They both knew it would be the last time they ever saw each other, and neither could complain. She left the building to Kariyou and Pandu waiting by the Salamander carriage. Azula tossed the parchment to Pandu and entered the carriage without a word.

No amount of time could prepare Azula for this moment. After what she had done to her family, she knew that she would be unwelcomed. Seeing Zuko was difficult enough, but her uncle had always shown Azula love, grace, and mercy.

They reached the inn, and Azula instructed her escorts to remain with the carriage. She approached the door to the room labeled 221, but she couldn't knock, no matter how she tried. Tears fell down her face, but she quickly wiped them away and gathered herself. Finally she knocked on the door, and a wave of anxiety washed over her. She shook in her boots, and the sound of the door's locks made her jump. When the door opened, a gentle old man stood before her. While time had aged him, he was unremarkable, indesputable.

"Hello, uncle."


	10. Iroh

Across from her stood Azula's greatest challenge. Never in her life had she asked for forgiveness from anyone. She doubted even now she would be able to muster the humility to speak with her uncle earnestly. Nevertheless, there she was, and there stood the man she once sent to prison.

Iroh looked to his niece, and tears fell down his face. He ran and took Azula in a tight embrace. The sight of her uncle in tears made Azula's heart soften, and his hug only made her that much more sentimental. She bottled her emotions the best she could, but it did not last. She began to bawl and fell to her knees.

"I'm so sorry uncle. For everything." Azula cried. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Hush me niece." Iroh said in a voice as calming as Azula remembered. "I'm not angry. I'm so happy to see you."

"Why? I've done so many terrible things to you. How could you be so, so...forgiving?"

"Because everyone deserves forgiveness. Even your father, even you. If we can't learn to forgive others we will never be able to forgive ourselves."

Azula shook her head and rose to her feet. "I've done too much wrong to ever be forgiven."

"That's the views of a woman you used to be." Iroh said, placing his hand in her shoulder.

"Zuko agrees with me."

"You and your brother are still young. You'll learn to live peacefully, and you'll learn to love each other."

Azula nodded, holding back any further tears. "Uncle, I'm here to take you somewhere safe."

"My niece, I'm as safe here as I would be in my own home."

"Which is exactly why I need you to come with me. There's someone coming after me, and I believe they'll be coming for you too."

Iroh looked around the corner of the doorway and ushered Azula to come into his room. He closed the door and sat cross-legged on his bed.

"I know who is hunting you." Iroh said.

"But...how?"

"There are some things that even my niece the Blue Flame isn't able to figure out." He chuckled.

"This is serious, uncle!" Azula shouted, unimpressed by Iroh's attempt of humor. "You'll die if they find you."

"Azula, I'm an old man. My time on this Earth is coming to an end, and I don't want to live it on the run."

"Think, uncle! If this person finds you, they will kill you. You hear me? The will kill you. And they won't be quick about it. I'm trying to do something right by protecting you, so why won't you let me?"

Iroh shook his head and closed his eyes. "Your intentions are good, but you're still thinking of yourself. If you're going to face this woman then you need to be humbled."

"Woman? It's a woman?"

"You didn't know?" Iroh asked playfully.

"I didn't know anything about her until now..."

"It's going to be dangerous, my niece."

"What can you tell me?"

"What will you do when you find her?" He asked.

Azula shrugged and sat on the floor. "I don't know yet."

"You say you don't know, but I think you do." Iroh said with a hint of disapproval.

"Some people just can't be forgiven, uncle."

"I have forgiven you, Azula." Iroh replied. "When the time comes, will you be able to forgive her just as I have forgiven you?"

"I'm not like you, uncle. I'm a monster. I'm evil."

"I don't think so. I think you're troubled, but not evil."

"Uncle, you said that your time in Earth was coming to an end...what did you mean by that?"

"Azula, I'm sick. That's why I'm here at the Northern Water Tribe. While I'm here, Counselman Sokka has arranged for me to have regular healing treatments, but the disease is too far gone to be treated."

"No, no that can't be."

"Azula, you have made this old man very happy by coming to see me. At least before I leave this world, I'll know that my niece is a good person."

"No you can't." Azula said, unable to control the tears that fell down her face. "You can't die. Not after I've looked so long for you. I was finally brave enough to face you, and now you're going to leave me, leave Zuko."

"Don't worry, Azula." Iroh said calmly. "Where I'm going is a place of wonder and excitement. Where every day is one spent in peace and harmony. I'll be surrounded by my closest friends, and one day I'm sure you too will be able to find me there. You simply have to look inward. You have to ask yourself if what you're doing is best for others or for yourself.

Iroh slid off his bed and embraced Azula once more. "I love you, Azula."

Azula's lips quivered as her trembling arms wrapped around Iroh. "I love you too, uncle."

Azula wished their hug could have lasted a lifetime, but even Azula knew that she needed to let go. They stood and Azula silently walked to the door. She opened the door and turned to say goodbye to her uncle for the last time.

"Fu." Iroh said.

"What?"

"Fu. That's the name of the woman who is after you."

"Do you know why?"

"No, I've only met her once, but I knew from the instance I mentioned your name that she wanted you dead."

"That's how most people react." Azula chuckled.

"I hope you find peace." Iroh said. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Iroh smiled and closed the door, separating them for the last time. Azula sniffled and began the trek back to her carriage. For some reason, the walk seemed to be longer than she remembered. When she got to the ground, a sharp pain penetrated her chest. She grabbed her heart and stumbled to her knees. She began to cough, and blood trickled from her mouth. She wiped her lips and brought herself back to her feet.

She returned to the carriage and allowed Kariyou to open the door for her. When she entered the carriage, Pandu turned and began to speak, but stopped himself short.

"Are you- are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Azula said.

"Where's Iroh?" Kariyou asked.

Azula paused, removing the picture of her uncle from her pocket. She took a final look and crumpled it before burning it to a crisp.

"He can take care of himself."

"We back on the hunt?" Pandu asked with a hint of excitement.

"We are."

"Earth Kingdom?"

"Not yet. We need to make a stop somewhere first."

"Where to?"

"The other side of the Earth. The Southern Tribe."

"Whatever you say, boss." Pandu said. The carriage began to move, and Azula was on the road yet again.

Azula coughed again twice, and Kariyou handed her a hankie. Azula wiped her mouth and returned the hankie. She crossed her legs and stared out the window. "I'm coming for you, Fu."


	11. Katara (no 3)

While the Southern Water Tribe suffered greatly from Hundred Year War, with the guidance from Hakota the nation flourished to a glimpse of its former glory. Though relationships between the two Water Tribes were strained, the efforts of both Counselman Sokka and his sister Katara helped attempt to unify the two sides of the nation.

Aang may be the Avatar, but Katara was his wife, a role arguably just as important. When Katara wasn't on Air Temple Island with the children, she taught healing to a select number of the best waterbenders in the world from both Water Tribes. Katara was a waterbending legend, a phenom unrivaled by even her husband, the Avatar.

The small hut held no more than fifteen people, Katara included. They were all young, no older than Katara when she helped Aang save the world. She cared for each student, making a point to get to know all of the kids that studied under her.

In the center of the hut laid an anatomically correct mannequin with every chi point mapped out across the body. Katara placed her hand over the heart, and a glowing stream of water danced throughout the mannequin to different chi points.

"We are all made the same. We all have the same organs, the same parts that make us human." Katara lectured. "All the chi points in our body are connected one way or another. As healers, we redirect the life force from one chi point to another to help heal the body."

A small knock at the door brought the attention of the room. The door opened, and a woman none of the students recognized stepped into the room. Katara, however, knew the woman immediately.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Azula asked casually.

"Who are you?" One student asked.

"This is Chitose." Katara said, quickly rising to her feet. "She's a, uh, patient of mine."

"These must be your students, Master Katara." Azula said. "It should be an honor for you all to study under Master Katara. Any bender has the potential for destruction, but only waterbenders have to ability to mend, to heal."

"We'll have to meet another time, Chitose." Katara said, trying to usher Azula out of the hut.

"Now, wait a minute. I'm sure your students are tired of watching you work on a floor dummy." Azula said. "How about showing these great potentials your handiwork first hand?"

The students all agreed. Katara shook her head, wishing that she had stayed home this day. Of all the times for Azula to show up, this was one of the most inconvenient times.

Katara made room on the center console for Azula to lay down. When everything was set, Katara began to probe her body from the shoulders down to the waist.

"Chitose has a condition that effects the chi points in her upper body." Katara explained. "In my years of studying the body and mastering the art of healing I've never seen a condition quite like this one."

"Is it treatable?" One student asked.

"Not that I know of." Katara answered. "But it's possible to manage with regular healing."

"How long have you had the disease?" Another student asked Azula.

"This certain condition is contracted at birth, but it doesn't fully manifest until adulthood." Katara answered for Azula. "It can start slow, and is possible to live with for over eighty years, but sometimes the disease accelerates."

"So which stage is Miss Chitose in?" Asked yet another student.

Neither Katara nor Azula answered. Katara stopped her hands over a point just above Azula's left chest. The glow of the water fluctuated, and Azula grunted in irritation.

"The treatment for this disease isn't only incredibly difficult to pull off, it's incredibly painful for the patient."

Katara looked to Azula, and Azula nodded, indicating for Katara to begin. The green, glowing water sank itself into Azula's body, and the veins in her body began to convulse and bulge from under her skin. Azula groaned loudly, clearly in pain. Soon the water began to trickle from the tiny pores of her chest. Azula screamed and flailed her body, no doubt frightening a number of the students.

Once all the water evacuated Azula's body, she became limp and breathed heavily. Katara rested Azula in a seat against the wall, and the class was ended for the day. The students left the hut, and when Katara closed the door she rushed to Azula and slapped her across the face.

Azula rubbed her cheek and chuckled. "I suppose I deserved that."

"Really? You think?" Katara said furiously. "Have you lost your mind? Coming here during the day? What is your problem?"

"It's accelerating. I needed treatment."

"Look, I agreed to help you on the condition that you would never step foot anywhere near my husband, my brother, and my friends."

"And I funded your school, which is coming together quite nicely now. If I remember correctly you used to only have three students, and now you have the place fully booked."

"You don't need to rub it in." Katara sneered.

"I'm afraid the terms of our agreement have changed."

"What do you mean, changed?"

"I need to find someone, someone who's after me and my family."

"And how am I supposed to help with that?"

"You've already done your part by keeping me alive." Azula said. "And for that I'm eternally grateful."

"Wait a minute..." Katara pondered. "Aang told me someone gave him and Toph information on Yakone...and Sokka just arrested Arnaq." Katara looked at Azula with a look of rage. "You...it was you who told them!"

"Guilty as charged." Azula grinned.

"I can't believe it! You blatantly ignored our agreement! Well guess what? We're finished. Good luck finding a healer good enough to help you because you'll never get any help from me again."

Azula nodded and rubbed her shoulder. "I won't be needing your help anymore, Katara."

"What are you talking about?"

"I met with someone recently. They made me realize something: I'm not going to live forever, no matter how much I try. Eventually I'm just going to have to let life take its natural course."

Katara looked almost sympathetic. She sat across from Azula and rested her chin in her hand.

"I've learned that there are some things you just can't control. It took a long time to realize that, longer than it should have. What people do and think, I can't control that. But I can decide for myself my own actions. I can decide my own destiny."

"What destiny is that?" Katara asked.

Azula simply shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"You know that I don't trust you. I definitely don't like you. But I'll admit that I think you've changed. Maybe not much, but you're not the same person who hunted us down."

"I appreciate the sentiment." Azula said.

"You still have that girl Kariyou following you around?"

"Why yes, and I'm sure she would appreciate the fact that you remember her name. You're a better person than most."

"I did marry the Avatar, after all." Katara chuckled.

Azula smiled before grunting and kneeling over in discomfort.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No more than usual." Azula said, her hand gripped to her chest. "Post treatment always hurts the worst."

Azula paused in thought, removing her hand from her chest. "How long do you think I have?"

Katara shook her head and scratched her head. "One, maybe two years."

"That many?" Azula asked sarcastically with a chuckle.

"Azula, you don't have a lot of time."

"I think I'm okay with that." Azula said. "I still have one task left."

"Two." Katara said.

"I don't follow."

"Did you ever find the girl? In Ba Sing Se?"

Azula remained silent, giving no sort of confirmation.

"Is she safe?" Katara asked.

"She is."

"Then you have more important issues than just yourself. You have her."

"I thank you for your concern, Katara. But I'm sure you'd like me out if your hair, so I'm going to leave you to it." Azula stood and walked to the door, Katara accompanying her. "And it really was fun to be the class pet for the day. We should do this more often."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help."

"No, Katara. I'm sorry for what I put you and your friends through. No amount of good will be able to mend the wounds and the hurt that I've caused."

"Well for what it's worth, I forgive you." Katara said, placing her hand on Azula's shoulder. "I'm sure the others would too if you explained it to them."

"No, they wouldn't. You're better than them, Katara. Aang is still the Avatar, Miss Beifong certainly has it out for me, your brother...well he's definitely changed."

"And Zuko?"

"I've asked myself every day since Yakone if seeing him was a good idea. I still can't tell you."

"Will you visit him before you're gone?"

"I'm sure I will once my goal is complete."

Katara smiled an insincere smile before opening the door. "Azula, before you...before you disappear again. You need to tell her goodbye."

Azula nodded and shook Katara's hand. "I'll be sure to make an appearance."

"Promise me, Azula. From one mother to another."

Azula smiled and nodded her head once more. "I promise."

"Tell Chitose I said hello."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"I guess this is goodbye."

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Azula smiled. "I'm sure you'll see me again if but for a brief moment. There's still something I need your help with. Don't worry though, it's nothing quite as interactive as your medical assistance."

"Well then, until next time."

"Until the last time." Azula said, leaving the hut behind her. She walked through the Southern Water Tribe with glee, greeting each person with a nod and 'hello'.

Upon reaching her boat for departure she was greeted by the sight of her dear companions bickering and arguing. She smiled and walked up to Pandu and gave him a large hug. He jumped in surprise and reluctantly hugged back. Azula then turned to Kariyou, and the two hugged without instruction.

"Well you seem like you're in a good mood." Pandu chuckled.

"Sometimes you need to appreciate the people that have been put into your life."

"Aww, I'm honored." Pandu said. "Group hug?"

"Why not?" Azula said, ushering for Pandu to join them. He shrugged and the three joined in a large embrace.

The boat left the dock, and Azula stood at the forward bow with the wind blowing her hair. Pandu stood at the helm and navigated the ship, maneuvering through the icebergs with ease.

Kariyou walked to Azula and took a deep breath of the ocean's salty air. "How long?"

"Not long."

"Year?"

"Give or take?"

"Pandu know?"

Azula shook her head. "Not yet. I'm sure it will be hard on him."

"Better tell him before it's too late."

"I will."

Azula closed her eyes and leaned forward into the breeze. It was relaxing, the most relaxed she felt in the past two months. The only thought in her mind at the moment was Chitose. After she takes out Fu, she would spend the rest of her time with her.

"Tell Pandu to set a course for Kyoshi Island. We're gonna need to pick up an old friend."


	12. Ty Lee (no 7)

Ever since the defeat of Chin the Great in the year 270 BG, the Island known as Kyoshi Island remained an independent state of the Earth Kingdom. Besides boasting the homeland of Avatar Kyoshi herself, the Island was the home of the fabled Kyoshi Warriors. These female fighters became a paramount ally to Avatar Aang during the Hundred Year War.

Located off the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom, Kyoshi Island remained an important sea port between the Southern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom. The island also maintained a healthy relationship with the Eastern Air Temple, and many of the female Air Acolytes stationed at the Eastern Air Temple came from Kyoshi Island.

Two of the most prominent members of the elite Kyoshi Warriors were both Suki and Ty Lee. While Suki cooperated closely with the Avatar during the War and shared a romantic relationship with now Counselman Sokka, Ty Lee was a close friend to Azula and helped her hunt down the Avatar for nearly half a year. After the War, though, Ty Lee joined the ranks of the Kyoshi Warriors and became a key instrument to the force's success.

Azula had never stepped foot onto Kyoshi Island, for no particular reason besides the shame of one day being reunited with Ty Lee. Both had betrayed each other, and while Azula no longer held and animosity towards Ty Lee, she was unsure of how she would react.

The island was as peaceful as it could be, the villages spanning yet united in the common goal of peace throughout the world. Outside of a tent on the outskirts of the main village stood a woman; stood may be an inappropriate term for the action the woman was in. She balanced herself on only three fingers performing a split eagle. She kept her eyes closed, and even the less spiritually inclined could see the woman's aura becoming expansive with each deep inhale.

"Hello, Ty Lee." Azula said as friendly as she could.

The woman somersaulted to her right and opened her eyes to the sight of a face she hadn't seen in over twenty years. "Azula?"

"Unfortunately." Azula chuckled in an awkward attempt of humor.

Ty Lee rushed to Azula and jumped into a deep embrace. Azula hugged back and spun Ty Lee around. Both laughed gleefully like old friends would. Azula dropped Ty Lee, placing her hands across her cheeks and kissing her forehead.

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you." Azula said.

"I've missed you too Azula." Ty Lee replied. "After you ran away I thought I would never see you again."

"I've been terrified to come here because of what I've done. I'll never be able to make amends for the pain that I've caused, but somehow I always knew that I could come to you when I needed help."

"Ever since you left all I wanted was to find you, to bring you back and show you the light. I spent years searching for you, trying to put myself in your shoes. When I heard you were going by the Blue Flame, I went against the wishes of the Kyoshi Warriors and went undercover in the criminal underworld, learning all the slang and doing jobs. Have you heard of the Dragonbone Catacombs job?"

"Was that you?" Azula asked surprisingly. Ty Lee nodded and Azula chuckled like a proud parent. "You never ceased to amaze me, Ty Lee. The light may be too far out of my reach now to be obtainable, but it makes me happier than you know that you care so much."

Ty Lee smiled and wiped the tears from her face. "If you're coming to me now then that means you need something."

"Yes." Azula said bluntly.

"I want to help!" Ty Lee said, taking ahold of Azula's hands.

"You're surprisingly compliant." Azula said half shocked.

"I've found a home here in Kyoshi Island, with people that I've grown to love, but if there's something I can do to help then I want to help. You're still my friend, Azula."

Azula bowed her head and bit her lip. "There's another reason I came to you."

"What is it?" Ty Lee asked concerned.

Azula choked and wiped her eyes before any tears could fall. "I'm not going to be around much longer."

Ty Lee already was forming tears, sniffling and choking on her own words. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm dying, Ty Lee." Azula outburst. The two stood in brief silence as Azula gathered herself. "I've been...seeing Katara for regular treatments, but the condition has accelerated too quickly."

"So how long do you have left?"

"A year, maybe two."

Ty Lee's face slowly contorted from a look of heartache. She began to sob, and sobs turned into bawling. Snot dripped from her nose as she stood crying. Azula, trying her best to calm her down, brought Ty Lee's face to her shoulder. Her crying stained Azula's clothing with tears and snot, soaking into her clothes.

"I didn't think you'd be so upset." Azula admitted.

"W-what d-did you think?" Ty Lee said in between sobs. "Y-you're my f-f-friend."

"Yes, but...I guess I didn't know what to expect."

"You can't die Azula! You just can't."

"You still act like a child, don't you?" Azula chuckled.

"Don't make fun of me now!" Ty Lee cried. "I'm allowed to be sad."

"I know you are." Azula said, rubbing her back and cradling her like a child. The two stood in mourning for several minutes before Azula ushered for Ty Lee to walk with her. They sauntered to the port where Azula introduced her to both Kariyou and Pandu. The introductions were short but sweet, and Pandu was almost instantly captured by Ty Lee's beauty.

"I'm in a very difficult position, Ty Lee." Azula began. "I've made many enemies in my life, and now a woman named Fu is on a crusade to destroy me and everything I hold dear. Even as we speak she is meticulously planning various means to discredit me. I need your help to find this person."

"What will you do when you find her?" Ty Lee asked with urgency.

"I don't know yet."

"You can't kill her Azula."

Pandu and Kariyou looked to each other nervously then back to Azula, who was visibly restraining herself from an outburst.

"I know you're averse to senseless violence, but I'm not." Azula said sternly. "Whatever image you may have of me, you need to reevaluate. Words cannot describe how grateful I am of you, and you're one of the only people I consider to be a friend, but I cannot allow this woman to live after what she has tried to do."

"Even though this Fu stepped over the line you need to do what's right." Ty Lee said. "Offer her a Koko."

"What?" Pandu laughed. "And if she goes for it, then that's it? She just gets off free?"

"That's the rule." Kariyou replied.

"Yeah for someone who understands the rules, but Fu doesn't." Pandu said. "She already broke them, so she doesn't get the chance."

"But everyone deserves forgiveness." Ty Lee said.

"You're right." Azula said. "She deserves reprieve, regardless of my personal views."

"Then you'll spare her?" Ty Lee asked enthusiastically.

"If she accepts the Koko, then my hands are tied." Azula answered.

"Come on Azula, don't tell me that your plan involved letting Fu just walk free." Pandu protested.

"I'll admit that the plan has been evolving as we've been travelling." Azula said. "I thought we could get away with taking her life, but I think I have a better plan."

Pandu and Kariyou both smiled devilishly and remained silent. Azula looked to Ty Lee and placed her hand on her shoulder. "If this plan is going to work then I'm going to need a greaser."

"I'm guessing that's where I come in." Ty Lee smirked.

"You want to heist her?" Pandu asked both confused and excited. "We don't even know how much she's worth."

"Which is exactly what we're going to leverage out of Huang when we find him." Azula replied.

"In order to get to Huang we'll need to find his personal assistant, Osha." Pandu said.

"The last place Arnaq saw Osha was at the Cabbage Corp headquarters in the western Earth Kingdom. If we can make it into their building then we can find Osha."

"If we can get the blue prints to the headquarters then I can find a way in." Ty Lee said.

Pandu scratched his head and shook his head. "If this whole thing is going to work...I'm counting an Informant, a Greaser, a Driver, two Umphreys, a Ko, and the biggest Aunt Wu, ever."

"That's not even including the Bogey and the Investor." Ty Lee pondered. "How are we going to find that many people?"

"You all are thinking too broadly." Azula said, waving her hand. "Good initiative, but I count only one Umphrey, a Driver, a Greaser, an Informant, and a Ko."

"Five people?" Pandu asked in disbelief. "There's no way we can pull of a job like this with only five."

"Four actually." Azula corrected.

"What are you thinking?" Ty Lee asked.

"Our informant doesn't need to be present. They just need to get us the right credentials to get into the building."

"You're thinking a faux-formant?" Pandu asked.

"Exactly." Azula smiled, proud of her team's ability to read the situation.

"So this is it then." Pandu assumed. "Just us?"

"This is it." Azula confirmed.

All looked to each other and grinned in anticipation. For Ty Lee, this was her first job in over fifteen years. For a time she had lost hope for Azula, lost hope that the two may ever meet again, but now when Azula needed her, she would not relent.

Supplies from town were gathered by both Ty Lee and Kariyou, where Ty Lee introduced Kariyou to many of the town's folk as if they had been old friends. Aboard the ship, Azula entered the helm where Pandu was mapping his routes.

"Pandu, can I talk with you?"

"Little busy, but sure." Pandu said, unwavering his attention from the map.

Azula took the map from Pandu, who shrugged in frustrated. "Okay, what is it?" He asked.

"I'm dying, Pandu." Azula said bluntly. "I have a condition, and I don't have much longer left."

Pandu stared at Azula inquisitively before chuckling and taking back the map. "Yeah, good one Azula. I have actual work to do now."

"I'm being serious, Pandu." Azula said sensibly.

Pandu continued chuckling before looking into Azula's eyes. His laughs subsided and his face became concerned. "You're serious...when did you find out?"

"About ten years ago."

"That's why you disappeared."

"I wanted to lay low while I figured things out. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

Pandu hugged Azula, and the two shared brief sentiments.

"How long do you have?" Pandu asked.

"Two years at most."

"Don't worry." Pandu said. "We're going to make things right before...before your time."

"Thank you for staying with me all this time, Pandu."

"Don't thank me." Pandu chuckled through his tears. "You're a good friend. I want to do my part."

"I'll consider it my parting gift." Azula teased.

When Ty Lee and Kariyou returned to the ship, they set sail for the Earth Kingdom. As Azula watched the open seas before them on the forward bow, she tried something she had never attempted before: meditation. She no longer found solace in the thought of quietus revenge. Instead, she only wished for a life of comfort from the strains the world had thrown on her.

Carrying two bowls of a vegetable stew, Ty Lee sat with Azula and handed her the meal. They both ate in silence until Ty Lee broke the silence. "Are you sure about this?"

"Am I sure about what?"

"About your plan? Is it right to chase after revenge like this?"

Azula shook her head and ate a large helping of stew. "Think of it more as... retribution. I've payed my price, and now Fu will pay hers."

"Is there any other way?" Ty Lee asked.

"If there were another way...I can't see it." Azula replied. "I'm not like you, or Katara, or the Avatar. I'm not a good person. I'm not wired the same way you all are. I just wasn't born with the capacity for empathy."

Ty Lee nodded and wiped her mouth of the dripping stew. Their destination was not far, and their time of leisure was brief. Soon Azula's final plan would be set in motion, and only the force of the spirits would be enough to keep her from her goal.


	13. Hajima (no 76)

Immediately to the South of the Si Wong Desert was the city of Gao Ling, the birthplace of the legendary earthbender, Toph Beifong. During the times of the Hundred Year War, Gao Ling was a haven for the wealthy, but now all that's left is the poor. The poor and the criminals, of course.

The rich and the well off moved to areas north to Omashu and south to the coast. However, most left the Earth Kingdom entirely and migrated to the newly formed United Republic of Nations. Industry was at its peak in Republic City, and the wealthy saw an opportunity to profit from the city's inception.

After the guards of an unnamed and otherwise off-record warehouse facility made their rounds, two distant figures could have barely been seen scaling the fencing. The two Interlopers got the jump on two guards, taking advantage of the situation and changing into their clothing.

"Mine's too big " Ty Lee said coyly.

"We'll make you one that fits next time." Azula said sarcastically.

They gathered themselves and began to wander the warehouse as inconspicuously as they could muster. It was a large place, but Azula had seen bigger. They made their way to a door with a sign reading 'Records', and entered with their newly acquired credentials.

"Hajima, one of the largest data sites in the world, and one of the only places you can find blue prints to every major factory, hotel, and building in both the United Republic and the Earth Kingdom. The man who made this place possible is a recluse, never leaving the complex in the past ten years."

"He hasn't left this place once?" Ty Lee asked with uncertainty.

"Agoraphobe, keeps things private, and more secure than some military bases. He even named the place after himself."

"Talk about vanity."

"Some people just can't handle criticism."

"So where do we start?" Ty Lee asked.

"We're here for the Cabbage Corp blueprints, but if you find anything on Fu take it."

"You've got it." Ty Lee said cheerfully before rummaging and snooping through the many, many isles of drawers. Each was filled with sensitive information concerning some of the wealthiest people, businesses, and consortiums in the world. For Azula though, she already knew what she was after.

"Found it." Azula said. Ty Lee rushed over and the both began studying the blue prints. They hummed and mumbled to themselves for several minutes, silently contemplating various points of ingress and egress, routing options, and escape methods.

"I see a few openings, but they're not very reliable." Ty Lee said.

"What about here?" Azula asked, pointing to a small ventilation shaft leading to an elevator.

"Even if I could get that far, the elevators will be travelling too fast."

"Look at the south end of the complex." Azula said. "There's a conduit that leads to the boiler room."

"I'd still need to be able to get to the conduit in the first place."

"What about the ceiling shafts?"

"Not without access to the roof."

"Water lines are still an option." Azula pondered.

"They could work, but it'll be slower."

"How long?"

"An extra two minutes, maybe three."

Azula scratched her head before recoiling to the sound of the door opening. She grabbed the blueprints and dashed the opposite side of Ty Lee. However, she felt a tug on her shirt and was pulled atop the shelving with Ty Lee and kept hidden on the high ground.

"This needs to be air tight, got it?" Said the voice of an unidentifiable woman.

"You don't need to tell me that." Said an older man. "Do you know what we've risked just by letting you in the building?"

"You're a man of caution, Hajima, but you're a coward."

"I've been around too long to be fooled by people like your boss."

"Huang believes an attack is coming, and we need to be prepared. He has many dangerous allies that would be quite angry if anything were to happen."

"Osha." Azula whispered.

"What's she doing here?" Ty Lee asked. "Did she know we'd be here?"

"This is a blessing in disguise. Two birds with one stone." Azula slyly mumbled.

"It's too risky." Ty Lee replied.

"We have the element of surprise." Azula whispered. "Besides, they'll notice someone was here."

"The place will go on full lockdown." Ty Lee concluded.

"When I give the signal, we both go for Osha. Incapacitate her, got it?"

Ty Lee nodded, and the two slowly crawled away from each other across the high shelving. Azula kept herself to the left side of where Osha and Hajima were walking, Ty Lee keeping herself hidden in the rear.

When Osha reached the opened file where the blueprints once rested, she paused and looked back to Hajima. "Was there anyone else here?"

"The last patrol here was half an hour ago."

"Someone's here! Lock it down!" Osha shouted. Hajima ran to the door and pressed a red button, causing the doors to lock and the windows to be blocked by blast shielding.

Azula punched a blast of blue flames in between where Osha and Hajima stood.

"Azul-" Osha shouted before feeling a stabbing pain in her shoulders and the back of her neck. Before she could do anything, she fell to the ground, unable to move. She grunted as two figures walked past her to the now trembling Hajima.

"You! How did you get in here?" Hajima shouted.

"Don't be so upset, Hajima." Azula said. "For what it's worth, you keep a very organized ship ran, but too many guards. It makes it so difficult to keep up with who is who."

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh I don't want anything to do with you." Azula laughed before turning to Osha. "You on the other hand, we have a lot to talk about."

"Guards will be coming soon." Ty Lee said.

"You won't win, Azula!" Osha said. "It's all over for you."

Azula paced to Osha and knelt down, placing her hand on Osha's neck. With a searing pain and smoke rising from the burning flesh, Osha began to scream as Azula branded her victim.

"This is a warning." She said. "Tell Huang that I'm coming for him, and tell him that I am going to make him talk."

"What do you want?" Osha wimpered.

"I want Fu." Azula said, and Osha's eyes grew wide.

"I don't know who-" Osha began before Azula burned her once more.

"It'll only get worse from here if you lie, Osha." Azula said unfazed by the screams.

"Azula, stop it!" Ty Lee shouted, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her away from the quivering Osha.

Azula shoved away from Ty Lee and shifted her attention to Hajima. "Before I leave you two, you're going to show me where you keep your information on Fu."

"I don't know this person." Hajima stammered.

"Time is short, so I'll make it simple. Tell me where your data is on Fu or I'll kill you."

"Azula!" Ty Lee shouted.

"Not now, Ty Lee. Leave this to me."

"You can't kill him."

"You have ten seconds...ten..."

"Please you have to believe me..." Hajima stuttered.

"Eight..."

"She's only come to me once."

"Seven..."

"She'll destroy everything I've worked for!"

"And I'll kill you in five seconds unless you tell me what you know."

"Okay okay!" Hajima cried, shuffling around the corner to a file labeled 'MB2-08'. He pulled out a single folder and handed it to Azula. She opened it to find but a single parchment, mostly burned except for the top left corner where the name Fu could be read.

Azula took the folder and ushered for Hajima to open the door. He obeyed without question, typing a code to unlock the door and the blast shielding. Ty Lee left the room and Azula turned back to Osha, who was still on the floor.

"This isn't over. Tell Huang I'm coming." She said turning back to Hajima. "As for you, this is for giving both Fu and Yakone information on my uncle. You should have known better."

Azula pointed her first two fingers directly at Hajima and charged a bolt of lightning, penetrating through his heart and out the other side of his body. His scream was short, and as soon as Azula shot he fell, lifeless. She waved goodbye to Osha and rounded the corner, following Ty Lee to the extraction point.

When they got close to the side gating where they entered, there were four guards waiting for them. Azula jumped and propelled herself in the air by blasting fire from the soles of her feet. She punched fire blasts into the middle of the guards to separate them, and Ty Lee rolled into the pandemonium and chi blocked the guards before they could react. Ty Lee jumped over the fence and the two ran for half a kilometer before finding Pandu and Kariyou hiding out with the carriage. When they entered the carriage, Azula tapped the side of the door, and Pandu sped off into the night.

"Why did you kill him?" Ty Lee asked angrily. "I thought you changed."

"I thought you changed." Azula shouted. "We're not kids anymore Ty Lee! Things aren't in black and white, good and evil. If I had the chance I would have killed Osha too, but we need her."

"And what's going to happen when you find Osha? Or Huang? Will you just kill them without question?"

"Yes! Because I'm not like you!"

"What about Fu? Are you going to break your promise and kill her on the spot?"

Azula paused and steadied her breathing. She coughed and spat blood out of her mouth. Kariyou handed her a hankie, and Azula wiped the blood from her lips. She threw the hankie out the window and pressed against her head where her migraine was the worst.

"I won't kill Fu...unless she turns down the Koko."

Ty Lee shook her head and crossed her legs, looking begrudgingly out the window. "I'm helping you, but I don't approve."

"Me neither." Azula said as the carriage bumped along the dirt path away from Gao Ling. The distant sirens and commotion from Hajima soon became too faint to hear, and Azula opened the blue prints and laid it before Ty Lee and Kariyou.

"Now then, let's find plan a break-in."


	14. Toph Beifong (no 4)

Stoic and militant walked the Republic City Chief of Police, Toph Beifong. A legendary earthbender, she invented metalbending at just the age of twelve years old. She was a phenom unrivaled by any earthbender who came before her.

There wasn't one instance of police business that she did not personally attend to. She spent countless nights without sleep to ensure that the people of Republic City were safe and that crime was low. Luckily for Toph, in the big city there's always crime.

Coming from a wealthy background, she preferred to keep her personal life frugal and humble. She lived by herself with her two children, Lin and Suyin, in a small home on the outskirts of the city. Toph and Katara had regular meetings where their children could get together and talk, but Beifong rarely stayed to catch up.

Toph entered her home and removed her head piece, allowing her hair to fall over her shoulders. She shook her head and outstretched her arms and metalbending her police uniform off of her body and handing it onto the wall. She heard laughter coming from another room, Lin and Suyin, and someone else.

She tensed up and inched her way to the room her children were in, taking hold of her metal wrist guard. It looked like Lin's room. She then ran around the corner and shot four metal plates from her wrist and shackled onto the wrists of the mysterious intruder. She lifted the person off the ground, and Lin and Suyin began to protest.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Suyin began. "Let her go."

"What have I told you girls about bringing friends over this late?" Toph asked threateningly.

"She said she was your friend." Lin replied with emphasis on 'your'.

"Yeah, how come you never let us meet your cool friends?" Suyin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Toph asked.

"She taught me how to play cards!" Lin smiled.

"She taught me how to pit pocket!" Suyin added.

"Who are you?" Toph asked, looking directly at the woman she held from her wrists.

"Come now, Miss Beifong." Said the voice of an indistinguishable Azula. "We've known each other too long to resort to meaningless violence."

Toph's eyes twitched and her face began to twist in rage. She pulled Azula out of the room and threw her across the hall, sending her falling on her back and tumbling across the floor.

"You girls stay here. And don't leave this room or I'll know!" Toph said before slamming the door shut.

Azula coughed and lifted herself to her feet. She wiped the blood from her mouth before coughing once more. "You really know how to welcome a guest."

"You're insane. I should kill you right now!"

"Is that really the impression you want to leave on your kids? That you're a killer?"

"Like you would know. You don't have kids."

"Maybe you're right." Azula nodded.

"Now unless you want to take Yakone's place in prison then I'd suggest you leave."

"That's actually why I'm here." Azula said. "I'm here to reclaim the debt."

"The debt?" Toph laughed.

"In exchange for helping you get to Yakone, you're going to help me get to someone."

"And what makes you think I'd help you?"

"Nothing. I just know you will."

"You're pretty stupid for someone who thinks they're so smart." Toph said, walking to the kitchen and sliding the metal plates back onto her wrist.

"Let me ask you something, Miss Beifong." Azula said, following Toph. "If you only had a year left on Earth, what would you do with it?"

"I'd do my job." Toph replied without a pause.

"Sounds a little boring." Azula said.

"It's hard work, but it needs to be done."

"You wouldn't spend time with your family? Your friends? Take a vacation?"

"Who needs that?" Toph asked. "My kids know I like 'em. What else do they need?"

"Right, very maternal of you." Azula chuckled.

Toph tried to ignore Azula, taking out a tea kettle and a packet of macha powder. She tried to fix some tea, but her inability to see hindered her useless in the matter. Azula walked up and gently tapped her aside. Toph reluctantly complied and allowed Azula to prepare the tea for her.

"Thanks." Toph said.

"I hope you don't mind if I make enough for two." Azula teased.

"How could I say no after all you've done to invite yourself into my home?" Toph replied curtly.

"To be fair, it was the girls who let me in."

"They'll get a good whipping later, trust me." Toph chuckled.

"I'd expect nothing less from you, Miss Beifong."

Toph shook her head and rolled her eyes and she rested her cheek in her hand. "Since your here I'm guessing you need something."

"What makes you think I didn't come to say hello?" Azula asked coyly.

"You're a good liar, but not that good." Toph said. "I know you need something, so just come out with it before I tell you 'no'."

Azula smirked as she poured the steaming tea into two small cups. She gently placed one cup in front of Toph and raised her glass, to which Toph remained stagnant.

"I'm toasting, in case you couldn't see." Azula said.

"Will you just tell me what you want already?"

Azula took a sip of the bitter tea and placed the cup back on the the plate. "Cabbage Corp is going to request that you send someone to inspect their second headquarters for breaks in security. I need you to give me the credentials to perform the inspection myself."

Toph shook her head and chuckled before sipping from her cup. "They've already contacted me. Said a certain firebender with blue flames infiltrated Hajima, stole their blue prints."

"I'm sure it was someone else."

"Won't work, Azula. There's already another account of breaking and entering, theft, murder, and assault and battery on your head. Turn yourself in, and I can talk to Aang and Zuko about exiling you to the Fire Nation."

Azula shook her head and ignored the sentiment. "Thank you for the offer, but I humbly decline."

"I have to take you in, Azula." Toph said. "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

"I need the credentials." Azula said sternly.

"You're not going to get them." Toph replied. "Whatever you're trying to do, you won't get away with it."

"That's exactly what I'm banking on." Azula smirked.

"You want to be taken to jail?" Toph laughed.

"Not now, but I'm sure you'll find the opportunity to take me in eventually."

"So what now? You break into Cabbage Corp, find what you're looking for, then what? You gonna abandon everyone again? Your brother? You know, after you ran away, Zuko, Aang, Katara, they all spent weeks looking for you. Zuko spent years searching for you. If you're going to spend the rest of your life in jail, at least spend it close to your family."

"I thank you for your concern, Miss Beifong, but I once again respectfully decline."

"You're impossible." Toph said.

"Give me the credentials, and I'll leave you be."

Toph groaned and pushed aside her tea. "What do you need them for?"

"Trust me, the less you know the better."

"I really want to know."

"You really don't."

"What do you have against Cabbage Corp? They involved in some sort of illegal trade I should know about?"

"Oh, there's still a lot about the criminal underworld you're completely unaware of."

"Then enlighten me." Toph said, leaning forward. "Let's make a deal."

"What are you thinking?" Azula said with a tone of interest.

"You're playing a faux-formant?"

"That's the idea."

"Faux-formant with a Ko?"

"You catch on quick, Beifong."

"I've been on the beat long enough." Toph smirked. "So how many people do you have?"

"Four including me."

"That's it?" Toph chuckled. "You're taking on all of Cabbage Corp with just four people?"

"Five, if you're willing to get your hands dirty."

Toph smiled devilishly and took a large gulp of her tea, slamming the cup on the table. "What's your time frame?"

"One week."

"So what are you after?"

"Not what; who."

"Extortion?"

"Something like that." Azula pulled the burnt page from Hajima and placed it on the table. "I know you can't see, but do you recognize the name Fu?"

"Fu...can't say I've heard that name."

"She's an incredibly influential figure in the criminal underworld. She has the resources at her disposal to sway entire governments. She has a personal vendetta against me, and I'm looking to end her rein."

"In other words, you're going to kill her."

"That's up to her."

Toph paused before standing and pacing back and forth. She mumbled to herself, a habit she picked up while working long nights.

"Here's the deal." Toph began. "I help you, just this once, and once you find this Fu, you turn yourself in. I have Zuko and Aang escort you to the Fire Nation, and you spend the rest of your days in Zuko's custody."

Azula shook her head and slid her cup across the table. "I can't accept that."

"I already know your plan, Azula." Toph said. "If you don't accept my deal, then I'll go to Cabbage Corp, foil your plan, and arrest you myself."

"If you refuse to help me, and I see you at that compound, then I will not hesitate to kill you on sight."

"I guess that makes two of us." Toph replied menacingly.

The two stood staring each other in the eyes. Though Toph couldn't see, Azula was plastered with a look of contempt. Azula took one final gulp of her tea, finishing it on one full swig, and promptly left for the front door.

"This isn't over Azula." Toph said. "I'm going to find you, and I'm going to stop you from killing more innocent people."

"If only you knew." Azula replied.

"I wish I did. Maybe then I'd understand why you're doing this."

Azula paused before opening the front door. "I'll see you in a week, Beifong."

"I'm counting on it." Toph replied threateningly.

Azula slammed the door shut, and Toph slowly sat back at the table. Lin and Suyin timidly emerged from the room and approached their mother.

"Is she leaving for good?" Suyin asked.

"Yep." Toph said abruptly.

"I liked her. She was nice." Lin said.

"If only you knew." Toph said.

Lin looked onto the table and picked up the burnt paper. "Who's Fu?"

"No idea." Toph replied, rubbing her head, trying to wrap her mind around the situation she had just gotten wrangled into.

Azula walked down the road for five miles, the milky moonlight beaming onto the water. She looked beyond the sea to Air Temple Island and began to cough violently. She fell to her knees and grabbed her chest, coughing up blood and bleeding from her nose. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath, but with each inhale she exhaled wheezing and raspy coughs.

She struggled to get back on her feet and sauntered another mile to where Pandu, Kariyou, and Ty Lee sat outside of a late night tea shop. Azula sat, taking a table cloth and wiping the now dried blood from her lips.

"So what'd she say?" Pandu asked.

Azula simply shook her head, and Ty Lee placed her hand on her shoulder.

"So plan A then?" Pandu asked.

"Plan A." Azula confirmed.

"I know you wanted to make peace with her." Ty Lee said.

"Doesn't matter now." Azula said, showing a fleeting moment of regret. "We have one week. Let's get to work."


	15. Osha (no 45)

Osha gently placed her hand over the still fresh scar left by Azula's feral touch. She winced and flinched as a healer brought a small orb of water to the scarring spot. Working for a man as powerful as Huang had its own perks, but today was not Osha's day. She laid on a bed meant for medical examinations in an infirmary at an undisclosed location.

"Careful, will ya!" She barked at the healer, as Osha was known for having a bad temper.

"I'm just trying to help it heal properly." The healer said.

"Yeah? Well do better!" Osha shouted, stomping her foot and shaking the floor.

The healer lost her balance, and the water splashed onto the floor tiling.

"Just leave!" Osha said.

"But your wound wi-"

"I said leave!" Osha shouted, standing suddenly and pushing the healer to the ground.

The healer quickly left the room, and another woman walked in, observing the healer as they passed. The woman had black hair and dark skin, and it was clear that she was dark from a constant exposure to the sun. Her eyes were almost lifeless, and there were heavy bags beneath her eyes.

Osha fell back onto the bed exhausted from the pain and the seemingly endless healing sessions.

"Problem with the healer?" The woman asked.

"None of these people know what they're doing." Osha replied.

"That was the fourth healer that Huang has sent in. You should be grateful that he even gave you that many chances."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Osha asked threateningly.

"I'm here to talk." The woman replied. "I just have a few questions about the incident at Hajima."

"I already told Huang and the cops everything I know."

"This is for...Clandestine records."

"Fine." Osha said in no mood to argue. "Ask your stupid questions."

The woman nodded her head without acknowleding Osha's antagonizing tone. "Who knew that you were going to visit Hajima?"

"Only Huang. He ordered me to go."

"And you said that the former princess of the Fire Nation Azula was there."

"Arnaq must have told her!" Osha said. "He was a snivelling coward."

"How would this Arnaq know that you would be at Hajima that night?" The woman asked.

"I don't know. He just did."

"Who is this Arnaq?"

"Some half wit slaver from the Northern Water Tribe."

"What's his connection to you?"

"I went to see him a while back. Said he was interested in joining the Clandestine."

"And Huang told you to meet him?"

"No..." Osha said, uncharacteristically regretful. "I made the decision to see him."

"So you did not counsel with Huang before meeting with him?"

"Huang told me that Arnaq wasn't worth it, but I had a good feeling. I met with Arnaq, and Huang agreed to meet with him only so he wouldn't look insensitive. He never planned on letting him join."

"So you went out of your way to meet with this Arnaq. Where did you meet?"

"Cabbage Corp headquarters, second location where Huang works."

"And Huang didn't know that you were meeting someone in his own building?"

"He was out for the day, left me in charge."

"Mmhmm." The woman mused.

"You're not writing any of this down." Osha observed.

"Eidetic memory." The woman replied immediately. "Are you sure the person you saw was Azula the Blue Flame?"

"You think I'm lying?" Osha asked angrily, standing and menacingly looking over the woman. "You think just anyone could have done this to me?"

"You could have been mistaken." The woman said.

"I don't make mistakes." Osha growled. "It was Azula and a chi blocker. They attacked me after Hajima locked the room. The chi blocker even called her 'Azula', told her to stop burning me."

"But she continued anyway."

"Does it look like she stopped?"

"What do you know about the chi blocker?"

"Nothing, not a name or anything. She was shorter than Azula, had a long braid."

"What were they doing at Hajima?" The woman asked.

"They stole the blueprints for Cabbage Corp's second location." Osha replied, sitting back down on the bed.

"Can you think of any reason why they would want those blueprints?"

"No..." Osha said, though clearly a lie. "I can't think of any reasons."

"Right." The woman said, leaning forward. "Did she ask for anything else? Any other information?"

"She, uh..." Osha trailed off her speech. "She asked for Fu."

"Fu?" The woman said. "Who's that?"

"You work for the Clandestine and you don't know Fu?" Osha laughed. "Man, you must be new."

"Well assume that I am." The woman said with a blank face. "Why would Azula want to know about Fu?"

"Fu is the whole reason the Clandestine exists." Osha chuckled. "She created the Clandestine singlehandedly."

"That only tells me who Fu is. Why would Azula want to find her?"

"Because Fu's had it out for Azula since the Clandestine started. She's been trying to destroy the Blue Flame for years, choking her of resources and turning her allies against her. My guess is Azula finally decided to collect the debt."

"What happened to Hajima?"

"Fried." Osha said. "Zapped right through the heart. He didn't even know what hit him."

"Azula killed him." The woman said, leading as a question but spoken like a statement.

"In cold blood." Osha replied. "Didn't even think twice about it."

"And she stole the blueprints."

"That and whatever Hajima had on Fu. The coward gave up everything he had."

"I see." The woman said. "And this Fu, have you ever met her?"

"Nope, I don't have that kind of clearance." Osha said. "Are we done here? If this thing is gonna heal then I'm gonna need more healers."

"Right." The woman said. "I think we're done here."

The woman stood and took a couple of steps toward the door before quickly turning back to Osha. "One more question, actually. Do you hold loyalty above all else?"

Osha chuckled and sat straight. "What kind of question is that?"

"The yes or no kind." The woman sharply replied. "Do you hold loyalty above all else?"

"Yeah, sure." Osha said. "What's that have to do with Hajima?"

"Azula the Blue Flame holds loyalty above everything, even family." The woman said. "She will do anything, kill anybody to get what she wants. You went behind Huang's back and met with Arnaq, who Huang told you was weak. But you did it anyway. Then he's imprisoned shortly after he met with Huang. Do you see where I'm going with this? You, Osha, are the weak link. You have singlehandedly compromised everything that I have worked for. For ten years I've been waiting for the day to wipe Azula off the face of the planet, and now she has the blueprints to Huang's compound. And it's all because of you."

Osha sat frozen in terror, knowing full well who she was speaking to. She stood and quickly backed away until she felt the cold stone wall hit her back. "F-Fu..."

"Your work for the Clandestine is over, Osha." Fu said, stepping forward until she was face to face with the trembling earthbender. "Your shame will haunt you in the next life."

In a desperate attempt to fight, Osha punched toward Fu, sending four stones in her direction. Fu dropped to the ground and spun on her shoulder, kicking each stone away before leaping back onto her feet.

Osha reached her arm out to the bed that she sat on, and metalbent the bed's frame into eight sharp rods. She hurled one rod to Fu, but Fu reach out her arm, and white flames emerged from her hand. She did not try to dodge or push aside the rod. Rather, she allowed the rod to make contact with her hand, but the rod melted before it even touched her skin. Osha tried and tried until there were no more rods, and each attempt was unsuccessful.

"Don't be upset, Osha." Fu said as she placed her hand across Osha's forehead. "The weak will always reveal themselves."

Before Osha could cry for help, lightning flickered from Fu's fingertips and danced throughout Osha's body. Smoke emitted from Osha's head as her limbs flailed about and her body shook like a wave on the water. Fu pulled back and slammed Osha's head into the wall multiple times, leaving a crumbling, bloody hole in the stone. Osha's body fell with a thud, and flickered with lightning.

Fu patted herself down and washed her hands in the healing water. She stretched her arms and washed the blood from her face. She looked back to the unrecognizable remains of Osha and spat on the corpse. She left the room and passed the fifth healer that Huang would have sent.

"Good luck with that one." Fu said. "She's as stubborn as a rock."

As the healer proceeded behind her, Fu swung open the door to the mechanical lift that would take her to the outside world. A scream came from Osha's room, and Fu smiled with a demonic delight.

"I'm coming for you, Azula."


	16. Cabbage Corp (no 90)

Just within the border of the United Republic lied the headquarters for one of the fastest growing businesses in the world: Cabbage Corp. The man who founded the company kept himself incredibly private, and most couldn't even tell you his name.

Cabbage Corp had three major headquarters: one in Republic City, one on the border of the United Republic and the Earth Kingdom, and the third laid deep in Earth Kingdom territory. All three works simultaneously with each other, but Cabbage Corp's second location was where other business moguls and persons of importance went to meet with the recluse.

The complex spanned for an entire street's length, and boasted itself as one of the largest manufacturers of steel and machinery in the world.

Huang, one of the largest slave traders in the world, worth billions of yuans, ran the second location of Cabbage Corp. Whether the CEO knew of Huang's illegal activities or not was unknown and beside the point. Now that Huang knew an attack on the compound was eminent, he would need to protect himself.

Huang stood outside of the compound's main gate, pacing the ground as a Republic City police transport approached the entrance. Toph Beifong stepped out of the vehicle and marched to Huang, greeting him with a firm handshake.

"Chief Beifong." Huang said.

"Mr. Huang." Toph replied.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"I have reason to believe that Azula will make an attack on your compound today."

"Azula? I've never met the woman in my life. What could she possibly want from me?" Huang asked coyly, but Toph could almost immediately see through his charade. She had no doubt that Azula knew something about the man standing before her.

"I was hoping you could answer that question for me." Toph replied, marching down the pathway to the main entrance. "You've never met Azula before?"

"The former princess Azula? I think I would remember meeting someone like that." Huang chuckled.

"Who's the second in command here?" Toph asked.

"This isn't the military Miss Beifong." Huang said.

"This compound is too large for just you to oversee. Who do people report to when you're not here?"

"My assistant Osha, but..." Huang trailed off. "She hasn't been around lately."

"What do you mean?"

"She just disappeared." Huang replied. "About a week ago. I had her see a group of healers for her burn, but now I can't find her, and I haven't gotten word from anyone who would know where she is."

"Hmm." Toph groaned. The situation certainly seemed like Azula's doing, but something was still off.

They entered the compound's main building, as Huang opened the door for Toph.

[C]-

Azula and her team stood in a small room, surrounding a single table illuminated by only one overhead light. The Cabbage Corp blueprints laid across the table with several marks and and timestamps. They all stood in silence, reviewing the plan in their heads before turning to Azula.

"Are we ready?" She asked.

Everyone nodded, and Azula tapped the blueprints, carefully igniting it and burning into a small pile of ash.

"We only have one shot at this. Let's make it count." Azula said. "Places everyone. Let's get Huang."

They walked outside of a small motel somewhere on the outskirts of the United Republic. Pandu and Kariyou wore Cabbage Corp uniforms, while Azula and Ty Lee wore black jumpsuits. Out back behind the motel was a Cabbage Corp transport vehicle; or rather, a completely different vehicle disguised as a Cabbage Corp transport.

"Good luck you two." Pandu said.

"You too." Ty Lee replied with a nervous smile.

Azula tapped the side of the transport, and Pandu and Kariyou sped off to the east.

"I guess it's time to get going." Ty Lee said.

"We'll only have half an hour before the alarm is set. Let's be quick about it." Azula said before the two began to run in the direction that their partners left.

[C]-

"Mr. Huang, forgive me if I don't believe you when you say that there's no reason for Azula to attack the compound." Toph said.

"You think I'm lying?" Huang chuckled.

"Yes." Toph replied bluntly. Huang's smirk faded, and though Toph couldn't see his change in tone, she could hear it.

"What would I have to gain by lying?"

"I don't know, but you should know better than to try to lie to me." Toph said.

"I'm telling the truth, Miss Beifong." Huang replied. "I've never met Azula."

"I believe that." Toph said. "But I have met her, and she doesn't do anything without having a reason to. You did something, Huang, and she won't be as forgiving as I am."

Toph reached into her pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag with a burnt piece of paper inside of it. "What does the name Fu mean to you?" She asked.

"W-what?" Huang asked with a tone of anxiety and shock.

"Fu, the name on this paper, who is it?"

Huang shook in his shoes, enough for Toph to know that there was something going on. She almost wished that she teamed up with Azula, but she knew that only death would come from her. And even if Huang was as bad of a person that Azula thought, he still deserved a fair trial.

Suddenly, an alarm rang throughout the complex. Red lights flashed and every worker began to follow an unspoken procedure of getting to safety.

"What's that?" Toph asked.

"The pressure in the boiler is getting too high. If it doesn't get fixed then the whole compound could be destroyed."

"Do you have people to repair it?"

"Only Osha and I have the code to access the boiler room."

"It's a trap..." Toph said. "Is there any way to lower the pressure without entering the boiler room?"

"No, it's the only way." Huang said.

"I'll lower the pressure myself." Toph instructed. "Go to your office and don't move until I return."

"Whatever you say." Huang said compliantly.

Without any further words, Toph ran to the western side of the compound. She could see through the buildings the moment she stepped out of her vehicle. She narrowed the boiler room down to a couple of larger rooms near the center of the compound. She came to a metal door, and feeling around she felt a keypad to the right.

She grabbed the door, gripping into the metal, and pulled it from its hinges with ease. She threw the door behind her and ran into the room. It was hot and steamy, and the ground burned beneath her feet, but Toph couldn't feel anything wrong, nor could she feel anyone's presence.

She slowly stepped toward each of the boilers and felt them for any sabotage, but there was nothing to indicate that they had been tampered with in any way. In fact, the room felt calm and soothing like a sauna.

Toph's eyes grew wide, as she realized what just happened. She fell right into Azula's game. She ran out of the room and back to the main hall. The compound was empty except for maybe a dozen people, and Toph knew that it may already be too late.

She rushed up the stairs, hurrying to Huang as fast as she could. "Dang it, dang it, dang it!"

Soon, the number of people in the building decreased by one; at least, the number of heartbeats decreased by one. Toph knew now that she was too late. She ran to the room where she felt the body, and just as she thought, a dead Huang laid at her feet.

She growled and slammed her fist against the wall, making a dent in the metal. She rushed back to the main hall, where she felt two very familiar auras.

"Azula!"

The two people stopped in their tracks, and only moments later she was greeted by the voice of a familiar Azula. "Chief Beifong. What a pleasure."

"I told you if I found you here, I'd end you." Toph shouted.

"I think you'll reconsider once you search Huang's office."

"Oh I was there, Azula. I felt his heartbeat stop. You killed him!"

"Yes, I did." Azula replied. "Search his office. You'll find some things that will make your stomach turn."

"Who is it Azula?" Toph asked. "Who's Fu?"

There was a pause, and one of the people started to leave. Toph immediately shot her chains toward the person, but their presence vanished. She then felt the footsteps behind her, and she turned around and shot another chain attack. The presence disappeared again, and Toph leaned to the left, dodging a jab, as she felt the air around her body.

But before she could make any more movements, she felt three jabs across her right arm. Her arm fell limp, and she knew who she was dealing with.

"Ty Lee?" Toph said disappointedly. "I thought you changed."

"I have changed, Toph." Ty Lee replied. "But I can't let Azula take on this threat alone."

"You betrayed me, the Kiyoshi Warriors, Aang."

"I haven't betrayed anyone! Azula's different now. I mean, she's still a murderer, but if you saw what Huang was doing you'd understand."

"We're leaving you now, Chief Beifong." Azula said. "Give Aang my regards when you see him."

"You little rat!" Toph shouted, but as much as she wanted to pursue Azula, she didn't. Instead she just stood still, panting and holding her arm. She heard the sound of a vehicle screeching in the distance. Azula escaped. She won.

Several hours later, the facilities were inspected, but there was no sign of a break in. No broken doors or windows, nothing out of the ordinary. When Toph returned to Huang's office, she found substantial evidence of Huang's underworld slave trade. She was sickened by the reports that her officers gave her. Whatever she felt about Azula, she could admit one thing: Azula had changed; maybe not for the better, but she was certainly different from the young woman who tried to kill Toph and her friends twenty five years ago.


	17. Huang (no 21)

A Cabbage Corp transport vehicle approached the second headquarters at a slow pace behind a police transit. There were other vehicles close behind, and when the police vehicle pulled to the side, the rest of the transports entered the main gate.

The guards approached the first transport and demanded security codes to enter, to which the young man in the driver's seat handed a parchment of assorted characters. The guards handed the parchment back and allowed him through.

"Good day, gentlemen." Pandu smiled and waved before waiting until they were far enough out of earshot. "How did you even get the password anyway?" He asked Kariyou, who sat silently in the passenger side.

She ignored his question and shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, were you scared they'd find out?" Pandu teased.

"No." Kariyou bluntly replied.

"You're no fun." Pandu whined as they parked the vehicle in its designated space. They exited the transport and each grabbed two duffel bags from out of the back.

They approached the third warehouse labeled "Reconstruction" and passed through the warehouse into the adjoining building labeled "Security". They entered a lift that would take them to the second level of the Security Ward. When the doors closed, they dropped the bags and quickly changed out of their Cabbage Corp uniforms into Cabbage Corp Maintenance uniforms.

"Don't stare!" Pandu chuckled as Kariyou rolled her eyes.

Inside of the security building were many armed guards, a surprisingly large amount of guards for a corporate headquarters. Each guard carefully observed Pandu and Kariyou as they passed, though no one questioned their presence. They came to a long hallway with over ten rooms on each side and one room at the end of the hall. They reached a room labeled "Electrical Works room 3".

"Let's get this thing started." Pandu said as they entered the room. "It's about to get loud." 

-

Just outside of the fenced off Cabbage Corp was a series of water mains that lead into the headquarters. The tunnels were like a maze, and it would be the simplest task for one to get lost. That is, unless they knew where they were going.

"Ugh, it stinks in here!" Ty Lee groaned as she wiped dirty water from her face. "I know I said the water lines were a good option, but I didn't know they'd be this rancid."

"You remember the time when we tried to break into Ba Sing Se with the giant drill?" Azula chuckled.

"How could I forget?" Ty Lee laughed aloud. "I swam through nasty dirt water like this back then too."

"I'm sorry that you have to continually get your hands dirty on my account." Azula smirked as they reached their water grate.

Azula sat by the stair railing and Ty Lee sat likewise. They only had one shot at the break-in. When the alarm rang. They had to be ready.

Azula coughed, some blood trickled down her cheek. Ty Lee wiped the blood away with her wrist. "Are you really dying?"

"I am."

"How did you get Katara to heal you?" Ty Lee asked.

"I traded her some information on potential bloodbenders for her healing expertise." Azula said. "I find bloodbending to be a detestable form of bending. It's the only thing Katara and I have in common."

"What about those two?"

"Who?" Azula asked. "Pandu and Kariyou?"

"How'd you get them mixed into this mess?"

"Kariyou's family took me in after I ran. I've known her since she was a child."

"Really?"

"Kariyou is the little sister I never had. When they found me, I was erratic, desperate for affection. They gave it to me. I fell ill and they took me in. I've never met anyone else in my life that would have accepted me, but they did. That girl is as dear to me as my own daughter."

"You have a daughter?" Ty Lee shouted.

"Ty Lee, this is a matter of life and death!" Azula snapped. "I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down."

"What's her name?" Ty Lee asked unfazed by Azula's ranting.

"Her name is Chitose."

"How old is she?"

"She'll be fourteen this time next year."

"Is she a firebender?"

Azula nodded and Ty Lee scooted closer.

"Who's the father?"

Azula chuckled and leaned back against the wet, stone wall. "His name was Tan. He was a runner for the Shwa Cartel, and too ambitious for his own good. We...fell in love. I guess if you could call it love. The Shwa Cartel got in too deep, and they suspected some sort of treason."

"What happened?" Ty Lee asked.

Before Azula could answer, the alarms began to ring, and both stood to attention. Ty Lee boosted Azula out of the piping and soon followed closely. They emerged in the rear of the main building, just behind a closed off space where waste was thrown.

They quickly changed out of their black jumpsuits into Cabbage Corp uniforms. Employees quickly made their way out of the buildings and into the long yards used for such emergency evacuations.

Azula and Ty Lee entered the building and shuffled their way through the crowds to get to the main hall. They ran up the steps to the second level and rushed to Huang's office. When they opened the door, Azula was almost shocked to see the man standing before her. While they had never met before, they were both aware of each other's ventures.

"Huang, what a surprise."

"Surprise?" Huang said almost laughing. "Chief Beifong said you'd be here."

"Yes, because I told her I would." Azula chuckled. "Even after I told her I was going to come here, she still couldn't keep you safe."

"Oh I'm safe." Huang replied. "What do you think will happen if you kill me?"

"Nothing." Azula said. "I expect nothing will come from your death, but I do expect you to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, Blue Flame."

"Really? Because, and correct me if I'm wrong, you have provided Fu with enough recourses to summon her own army." Azula said. "I don't know whether you're stupid or just suicidal to show up to work knowing this would happen."

"You killed Osha!" Huang shouted. "As if scarring her wasn't enough. I don't know how, but you killed her!"

"I haven't seen Osha since Hajima." Azula replied.

"You're lying!"

"I think there's someone who holds loyalty above all else."

"Osha and I were loyal!" Huang said. "We did everything she wanted without question. She wouldn't kill one of her own like you."

"I think you'll be surprised by the sweet dish of revenge. It can be very unfair to its players"

"You know, seeing you for the first time, I'd say you're the spittin' image of your brother."

"I get that a lot."

"I thought you always had that girl in the armor with." Huang said.

"She's busy at the moment." Azula smiled as she approached Huang. "Now, I need to know how to find Fu. If you tell me, I'll let you live, but the moment you say no I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot."

"Azula!" Ty Lee shouted.

"Azula?" Huang said almost impressed. "This one must be close if she calls you by your first name."

"Fu. I want to know where she is." Azula said.

"You won't find her."

"Everyone keeps telling me that."

"Because it's true." Huang replied. "I've never met anyone as secretive as Fu in my life."

"I'm not going to ask twice." Azula said. "Where is she?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then you've sealed your fate, Huang."

"I mean that I have no way of contacting her." Huang reiterated.

"Then where do you keep the slaves?" Azula asked.

"The slaves?" Huang laughed. "What relevance does that have?"

"I completely detest slavery in all forms." Azula said. "If you can't take me to Fu, then I'm going to bury you."

"Ha! You have nothing on me."

"But Chief Beifong suspects you." Azula said. "Did she show you the paper?"

Huang stood silent, not knowing whether to answer or indulge Azula in her goading. Even if Azula was taken in, Toph Beifong still had suspicions. Huang knew it, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hide for very long.

"You promise me you didn't kill Osha?" Huang asked with a tone of remorse.

"I didn't even know she was dead." Azula replied.

Huang nodded and began to tear up. "She was like a daughter to me." He began. "I raised her from the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, and I know in my heart she's gone."

"Sometimes our connections to those we care about can be so deep that we can feel their pain and suffering." Ty Lee said.

"Huang." Azula began. "Fu has betrayed your trust by killing someone close to you. If you want Osha's death to have meaning, then help me find Fu and take her down."

Huang simply shook his head and said a single word: "Dinh."

"The Dinh?" Azula asked. "She's working with the Dinh?"

"That's the only way you'll find her." Huang said.

"And the slaves?"

"Who cares about the slaves?" Huang shouted. His melancholy filled the room, and even Azula was becoming more depressed.

"Even if you spare me, Fu is going to come and kill me if the police haven't already found me out."

"You don't seriously keep the slaves here." Azula chuckled.

"Yes." Huang replied so bluntly it hurt. "The slaves are kept several levels below the complex."

"Miss Beifong would have assumed it was for mining purposes." Azula concluded.

"That's their exact purpose." Huang said. "I take benders when they're children, and I turn them into workers. That's my business."

"You truly sicken me." Azula said.

"That makes two of us." Huang replied. "At least make it quick. I want to see my Osha again."

Azula nodded and placed her hand on Huang's forehead. With but a spark, she electrocuted the man, sending his limbs flailing and causing smoke to rise from his body. He did not scream. He did not even resist. Maybe he knew that his time would come, or maybe he knew that there was no real escape. It was possible that Huang died for Osha's sake, but Azula was not thrilled to take this man's life.

She felt an emptiness inside of her as she watched his eyes content with death. Bloodshed would only cause more bloodshed, but this was her last stand. Ty Lee cringed and began looking through Huang's personal files.

"Miss Beifong will catch on soon. Let's hurry it up." Azula said.

"Got it!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she ripped out a single ledger from Huang's charter. "Let's get out of here!"

There was no swell of pride, nor was there any celebration once the job was done. They escaped, and they went back on the run. The transport was quiet that day, and no one dared to speak. Azula contemplated desperately in an attempt to justify the means for her hunt, but each day that passed was another day that she found herself unable to make amends for what she's done.


	18. The Dinh (no 55)

Underneath the roads and infrastructure scattered throughout the United Republic and Earth Kingdom laid a dormant and unseen network of tunnels and tracks once used in early mining operations. While these tunnels remained unused and blocked off to the average person, a group of four brothers used these tunnels as a way of transporting illegal contraband and supplies. These brothers were known as the Dinh.

The Dinh kept themselves almost as secretive and selective as Fu herself, only offering their assistance to people they hand picked themselves. For the past twenty years, the Dinh's activities remained unnoticed, but with Huang's endeavors surfaced, the Dinh were forced to close their operations until the police investigations ceased.

The four brothers: Liang, Gen, Peng, and Chao boasted a criminal career dating as far back as before Azula or her older brother Zuko were even born.

"How have they managed to keep things afloat for so long?" Pandu asked from the front of the carriage.

"And how have all four of them maintained any sort of hierarchy?" Ty Lee added.

"They haven't." Azula replied. "Anyone who's heard of the Dinh assume it's run by the four brothers."

"Is it not?" Pandu asked.

"There aren't even four brothers. At least not anymore. Gen and Chao died over ten years ago. Liang and Pang are the only survivors."

"Only two brothers?" Ty Lee questioned.

"If you can even count Peng. The poor soul is on his deathbed." Azula chuckled.

"So what's the plan? We get to Liang and extort him?" Pandu pondered.

"Not quite. Peng is going to die any day now. He already has nothing to lose. Liang won't talk. He already knows his brother's a goner."

"So then what do we do?" Ty Lee asked.

"Kill Liang." Kariyou said, to which Pandu and Ty Lee both looked to her with a similar distain, though not surprised, look.

Azula nodded her head and shut her eyes. "Precisely my thought, Kariyou."

"Azula, when is the killing going to stop?" Ty Lee asked desperately. "You killed Hajima, Huang, now you want to kill a dying man's only family?"

"I agreed to offer Fu the Koko, but I will not hesitate to take out who I must in order to get to her." Azula calmly replied.

"What will you accomplish by killing Liang?"

"With Liang gone and Peng on the verge of death, there will be no way for the Dinh to continue. Everything they've worked for will crumble, and they will have no one to take the reins."

"I can't go through with this." Ty Lee said.

"I know." Azula replied. "I won't ask you to."

"Then why keep me around?" Ty Lee asked skeptically.

The carriage fell hush for several moments. Azula stared out the window before finally meeting eyes with Ty Lee. Azula's eyes were empty, as if she had never paid an extraordinary amount of attention to in her life. Ty Lee became visibly angry and pushed herself away.

"You just wanted to use me." Ty Lee said as calmly as she could. "You have no more friends left in the world, so you had to manipulate your old ones into thinking you've changed."

"Yes." Azula said bluntly.

Ty Lee began to tear up, tears soon falling down her cheek.

"These two are the only two people left who I thought I could trust." Azula said. "I thought you would believe that I've changed."

"Well, you haven't changed." Ty Lee said.

Azula lightly nodded, almost unconsciously. Ty Lee shook her head and wiped her tears. "Pandu, please pull over."

"Ty Lee." Azula began.

"No! I have to see that you give Fu a chance at life, but I will not help you get there. You're on your own."

The carriage pulled to the side of the road, and Ty Lee exited the vehicle. She walked around to the front of the vehicle and joined at Pandu's side, not speaking for several moments.

Pandu reluctantly moved the carriage forward, and Azula was left in silence. No one spoke tried to speak to each other. Any words would be inappropriate, no matter the context. Pandu knew where to go, so the rest of the ride was done in silence.

[C]-

Azula walked solemnly through a dark cavern, the only light coming from a small flame in the palm of her hand. It was only enough to light a space right in front of her, leaving her in near darkness.

She could think of nothing but Ty Lee. She didn't intend to manipulate her, or at least she didn't believe that was her intentions. She felt herself falling into a deep depression, one she hadn't felt since she ran.

She then though of Chitose. She almost didn't care about what happened next, as long as she could see her little girl one last time. She was a faint light in the distance, and she lowered her flame. Light voices touched her ears, and she kept her paces spaced.

She felt a door soon enough, and she heard a single voice from the other side. It was an older man, telling an old Fire Nation tale. Azula recognized the story, and was almost shocked. She never knew that the brothers were from the Fire Nation, as she had never done business with them before.

She took a deep breath and kicked the door off of its hinges. It was rotted anyway and would have fallen by any small gust of wind. There were two older men nearing seventy, one laying on a bed, barely conscious, and the other now standing.

"What the-" The standing man said before Azula shot a stream of lightning directly at his kneecap, incapacitating him. His leg was barely attached to his body anymore, and he screamed in pain as Azula took his place in the chair he once sat in.

"Hello Liang, Peng." She said blankly.

"Azula." Peng said softly.

"You know why I'm here."

"I know." Peng replied.

"Don't you touch him!" Liang cried.

"Or what, Liang? You'll stop me?" Azula said in a goading tone. "You're going to bleed out in a matter of hours, so before you both die just tell me what I want to know."

"We're both dead men." Peng said. "You have no leverage "

"But I do." Azula said. "You four agreed to never have children, am I right? Emotional bonds sure make business a pain don't they?"

"What are you talking about? Liang asked. "None of us have any family but each other!"

"Except that's not the case, is it Peng?" Azula said. "How old will he be now? Thirty? Forty? That's a long time to have kept this a secret from your brothers. How did you do it?"

"What's she talking about Peng?" Liang asked.

"You wouldn't understand, Liang." Peng replied. "The business was all that mattered to you. So much that you killed Gen and Chao. Your own blood! You have no sense in honor!"

"No he doesn't, but you do." Azula said. "What's his name?"

"Weng." Peng replied. "He has children now."

"Does he know who you are?"

"How could I tell him that his father is a criminal. Could you say you would tell your child the same?"

"No, I can't." Azula solemnly replied.

"You have a child?" Peng asked.

"Yes, a daughter."

"What's her name?"

"Chitose."

"And does she know?"

"Not yet." Azula replied. "But I want her to know who her mother was."

"Past tense." Peng said. "You're dying as well."

"Yes." She said before turning to Liang. "Your brother preserved your family line behind your back. He made sure your legacy would live on. I can see that your profits go to Weng, and for once in your miserable life you can die knowing you did something right."

"He betrayed us!" Liang shouted.

"You betrayed yourself when you killed your brothers." Azula said. "I find meaningless crimes against one's family to be so egregious."

"I'll tell you where she is. Just don't kill him." Peng said.

"If Liang was a younger man, I'd say he might live. But he's going to die in his own blood. Tell me what you know, and I'll at least give you two some time to work things out before you both join your brothers."

Peng looked down to his brother, leaning against the wall and gripping his leg. Liang wimpered in pain while trying to appear menacing, but all in the room knew there was no escaping this.

"She has a resort on Ember Island." Peng began. "That's where all of her payments come from."

"I need an address." Azula said.

"It's your old home." Liang added. "The one your father owned."

Azula nodded and stood from her seat and made her way to the door. She looked back at the two old men and closed her eyes, turning away from them. She extended her hand and fired a storm of lightning in the room. The screams of the two men were brief, but the smell of burning flesh lingered in her senses.

She left as quickly as she could, exiting the cavern faster than when she entered. Outside were her companions, but no one spoke to her.

"You're going to die knowing their blood is on your hands." Ty Lee said as Azula passed her.

"I know." She said.

She got into the carriage and looked to Kariyou, who had an uncharacteristically somber look on her face. "We're going to Ember Island. That's where Fu is."

"You've got it." Pandu said as he turned the carriage around and began the trek westward to the open oceans.


	19. Fu (no 8)

Beyond being one of the most selective and wealthy islands in the Fire Nation, Ember Island boasted having one of the most concentrated economies of any of the Fire Nation Islands. For years, the island hosted only high ranking Fire Nation officials and their connections, making the island almost impossible to access for any average person.

Every year an auction takes place on the island, but only those with the proper connections can make it into the event. This auction was aimed toward those with large sway in the criminal underworld, selling government secrets, identities of spies, and even people. Nothing was sacred, and the highest bid always won.

Azula, followed by her only three friends in the world, walked up the steps of her old vacation home. She would always remember the night she came here with Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai. It was a night of self discovery for everyone, but it was that night that Azula came to terms with who she was; that she would always be evil by nature. She didn't want want to leave this world without at least offering a draw of arms.

She stopped at the door and knocked twice, firm and sound. They waited for nearly a minute before someone came to the door. It was a young woman, around her mid twenties. She wore a long, red kimono lathered with golden dragons. Her hair was long, black as the night. She was tanned as if she was of the Water Tribes, and she had deep bags under her eyes.

"Azula." She said in a soft and tired voice.

"Fu." Azula replied.

"I see you brought your friends."

"My only friends." Azula said.

Fu chuckled, stepping aside and gesturing for her guests to come inside. They entered the old beach house, and Azula was amazed at how nothing had changed about it since the last time she was there. Royal Fire Nation regalia hung exactly where it had before, only pictures of immediate family remained untouched.

"You have killed a lot of people who have helped me get to this point." Fu said, sitting on the couch and pouring tea for her guests

"And you have done the same to me." Azula retorted.

"Oh, I don't think I have." Fu replied. "You don't have a clue what you've done to me."

"It's something I'm curious to know." Azula smirked, gently sipping the tea before her.

"Well you don't get that satisfaction." Fu sharply replied. "You have ruined the lives of hundreds of perfectly good people. But no more. You've lost."

"I haven't lost, Fu." Azula said sternly. "I'm still here."

"You won't kill me." Fu chuckled.

"Not yet." Azula turned around and looked to Ty Lee, whose gaze was directed solely on Fu. She turned around and looked back to Fu. "I'm here to offer reprieve."

"Ah, I see. This is a Koko." Fu said. She stood and walked to a glass table and took a bottle of water cleared liquor. She poured two glasses and swigged the first drink in one gulp.

"I decline." Fu said. "In fact, I'm here to offer you the same deal."

"You're offering me a Koko?" Azula chuckled, taking a light sip from her cup. "It doesn't work that way."

"No, it didn't work that way. Things have changed since you were in your prime. Remember when loyalty was the only thing that mattered? In honor and in pride? If you apologize now then we can end this feud."

"Things may have changed, but the rules are still the same. You went after my people, my business. You started this war."

"This war started before I was even born, Azula." Fu said, pouring herself another drink. "So what do you say?"

"I decline." Azula replied.

"Azula!" Ty Lee snapped. "May I speak with you?"

Fu nodded and motioned for them to step away. Ty Lee grabbed Azula by her shoulder and pulled her aside, Pandu and Kariyou following.

"Why won't you accept the Koko?" Ty Lee asked.

"Just apologize now and we can go home." Pandu said.

"That's not how this works." Azula said. "She went against my people, so she has to apologize."

"You're so prideful!" Ty Lee snapped. "Just apologize and move on. You have a child. Think about her."

"There's not a moment where I don't think of her." Azula angrily replied. "Don't you dare bring her up."

Azula walked back to her seat and sat cross-legged. "I decline."

"So we're both in agreement." Fu smiled.

"Looks like it." Azula said, keeping her composure neutral.

"How do you propose we settle this?"

"The auction."

"Ha! Nice try." Fu chuckled. "They'll turn you away the minute they see you."

"You have no cash flow."

"Yes, you eliminated the Dinh. But soon you'll be dead, and I'll have my money back."

"I have more than you."

"You think you have more than I do." Fu replied. "I've spend my entire life building this empire that will see to your downfall, and I don't plan on losing in a battle of finances."

"Then you'll be sorely disappointed when I win."

"We'll see about that." Fu grimaced. She and Azula swigged their drinks and stood. "I'll see you at the auction then."

"Yes you will." Azula said, shaking Fu's hand and turning to leave.

When they stepped off of Azula's old property, she paused by a large palm tree and leaned against it, coughing and spitting a wad of blood from her mouth.

"So that's it? You're just going to kill her?" Ty Lee asked.

"She declined the Koko." Pandu said.

"Yeah, and so did she." Ty Lee replied, motioning to Azula. "You could have just made amends then and there, but you just couldn't let it go."

"I couldn't." Azula said. "She knows what she's done, yet she won't tell me what I've done."

"She doesn't need to!" Ty Lee shouted. "You've ruined so many people's lives. Can you really be surprised that someone would try to get revenge on you?"

"I need to know what I did." Azula said. "That's what we're going to find out at the auction."

"I'm not going." Ty Lee said.

"I won't ask you to." Azula said. "Kariyou, you will accompany me."

Kariyou nodded her head once and motioned for Pandu to follow her ahead to the carriage. Ty Lee shook her head and shortly followed after them. Azula stood alone and looked back to her family's old resort. She could not change, but maybe she could see that her actions in the past were not restituted.

[C]-

The auction was held in a single resort house that was funded publicly by those who participated in the event. The money that was made by the auction was enough to pay for the property five fold.

Azula and Kariyou walked up the steps, both wearing Fire Nation royal summer dresses of red, gold, and black. Their hair was dressed and washed, and they carried small handbags of similar design to their outfits.

They walked to the door, and the guard blocked the entrance. "Sorry, Blue Flame. Not this time."

"Ah, Ghan, it's always a pleasure." Azula smirked.

"You're not invited." Ghan replied. "I know because I made the list."

"How long have we known each other, Ghan? Ten years?"

"You're not going to talk your way into it, Blue Flame."

"Blue Flame is so informal. Call me Azula."

"Look, Azula-"

"And don't insult me by thinking I came unprepared." Azula said, interrupting him. "I've come with information."

"What kind of information?"

"A list." She said. "Of all the Fire Nation deep covert operatives throughout the world."

"No one will buy it." Ghan said. "It's too risky."

"When has this auction ever been worried about what's put for sale?"

"Just has."

"Seems inconsistent." Azula pondered.

"How will I know your list is legitimate?"

"You'll know." Azula smirked, handing Ghan a scroll. He opened the scroll, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"This is very dangerous." He said, scratching his head.

"Which is why people will be willing to pay such a high price."

"How much?"

"12 million Yuons."

"That won't happen."

"You'd be surprised."

"I will be surprised if anyone paid half of that."

"6 million then." Azula said. "Buy-in, my own money."

Ghan shook his head and sighed, stepping aside and allowing Azula and Kariyou to pass.

"Take it to the desk." Ghan instructed.

Inside of the building was filled to the brim with people in suits and dresses that cost as much as the average person paid for their home. The air was filled with pompous grandeur, and every person reeked of greed.

Azula instructed Kariyou to take the scroll to the desk, and she left her partner to search for Fu. She walked elegantly through the house, ignoring all eyes that were glued to her. People shushed and whispered gossips as she passed them, but she kept her head high and her sights forward.

She soon reached a circle of people surrounding the now familiar young woman. She spoke softly, yet charming. She reminded Azula of herself in a way. She pushed herself through the crowd and smiled as her eyes met with Fu's.

Fu paused before finishing her story. "If you all will excuse me."

Azula stepped away, and Fu followed in pursuit. "I'll admit, I'm impressed. You must have something very valuable to have gotten in."

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises." Azula chuckled.

"So what'd you bring?" Fu asked.

"You'll find out." Azula teased. "I wish my vacation home were for sale, so I could buy it back."

"You took my home from me, Azula." Fu said. "So I'm taking everything you love away from you."

"You won't win. I think you'll find that I'm more capable of love than you think."

An announcement came from the main room that the auction would begin. Everyone applauded, and Fu leaned in closer to Azula.

"Your brother, he still holds the throne." Fu goaded. "Not for long. You ruined me and my family, and I'm going to take away the only family you have left."

"You won't kill him." Azula said.

"Oh I will." She replied. "And you won't be able to do anything about it."

"Miss Ando, shall we?" The announcer said, ushering Fu to come to the front.

Fu nodded and looked back to Azula. "Remember that name, Azula. Because that is the name that will see to your inevitable downfall."

Fu smiled and walked to the stage where she began auctioning off the first items. Azula took a glass of champagne from a server and drank it in one swig. She wiped her lips and looked around for Kariyou, who she found under the unsolicited attention of several young billionaire suitors.

"Gentlemen, if you would excuse us. I require the assistance of my partner." She said, taking Kariyou by the arm and leading her out of the house.

"Leaving already?" Ghan asked surprised.

"Consider my contribution as a gift to the host." She said as she and Kariyou left the event.

"What happened?" Kariyou asked.

"Fu Ando." Azula said to herself. "That name sounds so familiar."

"Surname." Kariyou said.

"Means she's either higher class, or she served in the palace." Azula said. "We need to go see my brother."

Kariyou shook her head, not speaking her concerns.

"Fu says she is going to assassinate him. He won't be happy to see me." Azula said. "I have to protect him."

They walked the remainder of their walk in silence before meeting with Pandu and Ty Lee at the docks. Pandu hopped from the helm and helped them both aboard the ship.

"What happened?" Pandu asked.

"We need to go to the Capitol." Azula said.

"You mean the Fire Nation Capitol?" He asked wearily.

"That's exactly which Capitol."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Let me repeat myself." Azula said. "We need to go to the Fire Nation Capitol. Emphasis on need."

"But what about Fu?" He asked.

Azula paused, looking to Kariyou and then to Ty Lee, who could barely contain her contempt. "Fu will have to wait."

"Whatever you say, boss." Pandu said, leaving Azula and tending to the ship. Kariyou left to change into her armor, leaving on Azula and Ty Lee.

"Do you remember an Ando?" Azula asked.

"Should I?"

"I don't know." She said, her thoughts drifting off. "She says she's going to go after Zuko."

"It sounds like she's nearing her endgame."

"It means she has nothing left to lose if she's going after Zuko."

"It could be a trick." Ty Lee said.

"I can't risk it." Azula quickly replied. "We may be the only ones who know an attack is coming."

"And what happens if she doesn't show?"

"We'll have to worry about that when we get there."

Ty Lee paused before placing her hand on Azula's shoulder. "I'm proud of you for offering Fu the Koko."

"Thank you."

"How are you going to handle things when you two meet for the last time?"

"I don't know." Azula replied. "We'll just have to find out when we get there."

Ty Lee nodded and silently left Azula to assist Pandu in preparing the ship. She stood alone and stared off into the night sky. Unlike many sailors, she and Pandu used the stars to navigate in the dark hours of the day. She outlined the big dipper with her finger and then circled the north star.

She went below the deck and found herself against the wall in a coughing fit. Blood fell freely from her lips, and each cough was a dagger in her chest. She fell to her knees and began to cry. She cried into her arm, muffling her sobs and soaking her dress in blood. She fell to the floor, and soon sleep over took her.


	20. Fire Lord Zuko (no 2)

Tall and stoic, Firelord Zuko stared out to the docks from the Royal palace. He kept a low glare to the capital city as the cloudy skies began to fill the air. Even from the palace he could hear the ongoings of the everyday happenings of his people.

He saw it in his people; a willingness to change from the tyranny of the old rule, and an acceptance to the new and modern changes coming about the world. He himself felt a certain change this day, as if an unseen force was telling him to break from his regular routine.

Zuko instructed his counsel that he would take the day to get a haircut. After all, he always made a point to wander the streets of the capital city. He came to his carriage where a young man awaited him by the door.

"You new?" Zuko asked.

"Yes sir!" The driver replied.

"Earth Kingdom?"

"United Republic, your honor."

"One of the old colonies?"

"Yes sir!"

Zuko smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Pandu, sir." He smiled.

"Let's get on with it then, shall we?"

He rode in his carriage for half an hour before the vehicle made an early stop by a tea shop. Zuko peered out of the windows but could see no reason for the carriage to have stopped.

"What's the hold up?" Zuko asked his driver, who simply remained silent. "Hey, why did we stop?"

The driver exited the carriage and walked to the passenger side of the vehicle. "You have 10 minutes." He said before opening the passenger door.

To both Zuko's dismay and delight, he caught the sight of his sister entering the carriage. She sat and closed the door, and the driver entered the car and began to drive.

"Azula." Zuko said, though not angrily.

"Zuzu." Azula replied.

"What is this?" He asked. "Did you bribe my driver?"

"Your driver actually works for me." Azula said, to which Zuko instantly glanced at her with disapproval. "Pandu, say hello to my brother."

"Mr. Firelord." Pandu said. "It's a pleasure to be working for you."

"What's this all about?" Zuko asked with a growing concern.

"I needed to make sure you were safe."

"Safe from what? I think I can handle myself, Azula." Zuko said, now with a particular annoyance in his voice.

"I have reason to believe there will be an attempt on your life."

"Ha!" Zuko laughed. "That's it? An assassination? I deal with that kind of thing every week."

"I know." Azula said. "I won't be staying here to protect you."

"Then why come at all?"

"Because I may never see you again."

"Running away again?" Zuko asked condescendingly. "Wouldn't be the first time I've dealt with that either."

"In a way." She replied in morose. "I'm dying Zuzu. Uncle Iroh died of the same condition."

Zuko laughed, but one look at Azula's blank eyed stare indicated that it was no joke. He quickly took Azula into a warm embrace, and Azula hugged him back. They both cried for a minute, and they both quickly wiped their tears as if it had never happened.

"Don't leave again." Zuko pleaded.

"I have to."

"Why?"

Azula choked on her words before smiling a sensibly teary eyed smile. "Because I have unfinished business. The kind I won't be able to forgive myself for if I ignored it. Plus, I have a child."

Zuko nearly fell out of the carriage in excitement. "What? You?"

"Is it that hard to believe?" Azula teased.

"Um...yes." Zuko replied. "Tell me about him? Is it a him?"

"Her name is Chitose. She's probably thirteen now."

"Where is she?"

"She's on Whale Tail Island." Azula replied. "I'll be leaving soon to see her."

"What about this assassination attempt?"

"I will be leaving my very capable associates to keep an eye on you." Azula said, motioning outside of the vehicle as it stopped to reveal Ty Lee and Kariyou sitting and talking around a table across the street.

"You got Ty Lee in on this too?" Zuko asked.

"She would rather be here with you than with me."

"What did you do?"

Azula paused and did not say a word. Zuko knew that his sister had done something to upset Ty Lee, and that fact alone was enough for him.

"I saw Uncle." Azula finally spoke. "In the Northern Water Tribe."

"Really?" Zuko asked excitedly. "What did he say."

"He said he loved me." Azula said before quickly covering her mouth. Tears once again streamed down her face, but she wiped them away as soon as they appeared.

"I love you too Azula." Zuko said.

"You don't have to try to make me feel better, Zuzu."

"I mean it. It took a lot of time to realize that despite everything you did, I still missed you. Ty Lee and I spent years searching for you, not to put you in a cell but to help you and be there for you. If that's not love then I don't know what is."

Azula nodded and handed Zuko a scroll with the Fire Nation Royal insignia on it. "You'll want to recall all of you covert operatives. They may be in danger."

"Thank you. I'll make sure they all come home safe."

Azula, unwilling to continue to leave herself emotionally vulnerable, opened the door and took a step out before turning back.

"Zuzu, do you remember an Ando?"

"Ando?"

"They lived in the palace. Or they were part of a high ranking Fire Nation family."

"Hmm." Zuko pondered. "Yeah, actually. They were servants in the palace. You remember when you got stuck in that tree near the turtle duck pond and wouldn't stop crying?"

Pandu chuckled before quickly straightening his posture into something more exaggeratedly professional.

"Remember? Me and Ty Lee went and got Hinoka to get you out."

Azula's eyes grew wide and stumbled backward.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked worriedly.

"Hinoka...it can't be."

"What's going on, Azula?"

"I have to go. Pandu, take care of my brother for me." Azula said before abruptly rushing down the street, neglecting to say any farewells to her brother.

Zuko shouted and reached out for Azula, but she was already gone. He closed the door and groaned, shaking his head. "So, anything I should know about what's going on here?"

Pandu scratched his head and hummed to himself. "There's a pretty good dumpling place nearby that we ate at yesterday."

Zuko groaned again and simply motioned for Pandu to drive. Whatever business Azula had, Zuko knew he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it. She was too stubborn, and she wouldn't stop until her task was complete. Still though, he was glad that he was able to see her again. Regardless of what happened in the past, he could see a change in her, however small it may be.

Whatever happened next, Zuko knew that Azula would come back to him, maybe in this life, and maybe in the next. After all, she was still his sister.


	21. Chitose

"Kenji, Nori, watch this!" Shouted a young girl just nearing her teen years. She was of average height for her age, and she was the spittin' image of Azula.

She performed a firebending trick that made her flames take the form of a dragon. Like a puppet made of streaming cloth, the flames danced about the air as she moved fluidly, almost like a waterbender.

The man and woman, Kenji and Nori respectively, acted as her caretakers. They clapped at the girl's prodigical display of bending, and the girl ran over to her family.

"That was wonderful, Chitose." Nori said.

"We're so proud of you." Kenji added.

"I'm going to become a great firebender like my mom one day!" Chitose smiled wide as she continued to run through her exercises.

Kenji and Nori looked to each other hesitantly, but smiled nonetheless. It had been nearly eight years since their former partner Azula came to them with the young girl, begging them to take her in. While the couple and Azula had not spoken in years, they gladly opened their home to the child Azula called Chitose.

Kenji kissed his wife and stood from his seat. In the distance he caught the glimpse of a defeated and emaciated Azula approaching from the front gate. He quickened his pace and soon caught up to Azula.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see her." Azula replied.

"You look terrible." He chuckled.

"And you look tied down." Azula teased back.

"Nori will be glad to see you."

"I'd love to stick around, but I can't stay for long."

"I'm sure you have things to do." Kenji said, leading Azula into the garden where Nori and Chitose were. Nori stood and gave Azula a large hug before offering her seat. Azula sat, and Kenji poured her a cup of cold juice.

Azula watched as her daughter performed advanced firebending techniques with ease, flawlessly executing sequences that even Azula had troubles with at the same age. She smiled sensibly and pridefully, taking a sip from her glass.

"They grow up so fast." Nori said.

"Yes they do." Azula replied.

"You should have visited." Nori scolded, slapping Azula on the arm.

"Does she know who I am?" Azula asked.

"No, but she's always wanted to." Kenji replied.

"I don't know if I can tell her." Azula said. "What would that do to her? To know her mother is a wanted criminal, enemy of the Avatar, former Princess of the Fire Nation."

"She's a strong girl." Kenji said. "She can handle it."

Chitose performed a final bending technique, blazing flames into the air that soon died down into a small puff of smoke. All three clapped and Chitose smiled and bowed before running over to them.

"Chitose, we'd like for you to meet an old friend of ours." Nori said, nudging Azula out of her seat.

"Hello, Chitose." Azula said hesitantly. "My name is Azula."

Chitose's eyes grew wide and rushed further to Azula. "THE Azula?" She asked.

"The one and only." Kenji said.

"I can't believe I'm standing right in front of Princess Azula!" Chitose smiled. "You're one of the greatest firebenders ever!"

"I guess my reputation speaks for itself." Azula chuckled nervously.

"You have to show me some tricks!" Chitose said, jumping with excitement before turning to Nori. "Can she?"

"Ask her." Nori chuckled.

"Please, Ms. Azula!"

Azula scratched the back of her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not as good as I used to be, but I guess..."

Chitose began cheering as a child would. Kenji and Nori both excused themselves, leaving Azula and Chitose alone. Azula began by dropping into a horse stance and slowly shifting her weight onto her right side. She pulled blue flames from her left arm, and like a stream of water, whipped the flames around her body into a pillar consuming her.

"That doesn't look like firebending." Chitose said inquisitively. "It looks like waterbending."

"Some of the greatest benders alive take techniques from other bending styles." Azula said. "My uncle learned to redirect lightning by watching waterbenders. You can learn a lot by borrowing from different styles."

"Check this out!" Chitose said as she also dropped into a horse stance. She took a deep breath, a ring of fire forming with each breath. She then concentrated all of her power into one punch, sending a faint, but present, blue tinted flame into the air.

Azula chuckled and applauded Chitose, patting her on the head. "Very impressive. Not many people have the gift of blue flames."

"Do you think I'll be able to be as strong as you one day?"

"I have no doubt." Azula said. "In a year's time, you may even surpass me."

Chitose blushed and gave Azula a hug. Azula was caught off guard, but quickly regained her composure and hugged the girl back. She squeezed tightly before letting her go and stepped back.

"Chitose, there's a reason I came here today."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember when you were brought here?"

"Someone took me from Ba Sing Se." Chitose said. "But I don't really remember anything about it."

"The person who brought you here was me." Azula said.

Chitose looked unsure, but soon had a gleam of epiphany in her eyes. "You..."

"You don't need to say it." Azula said.

"Kenji and Nori always said that my mother was a great firebender, someone who sacrificed everything to make sure I was safe..."

"She cared very deeply for you. She would do anything to make sure you were safe."

Chitose began to cry, and Azula awkwardly embraced her daughter. "Why did you never visit?"

"I was afraid of how you would see me."

"That's not good enough!" Chitose cried. "I've been wondering all this time who my real parents were. Kenji and Nori told me about their past, so why didn't you? I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself."

"You're very strong, Chitose, but I thought I was protecting you."

"I would have rather known who you were, mom!"

"I know Chitose. I was selfish. I guess I just wanted to protect myself."

Chitose sniffled and wiped her nose, tears still streaming down her face. "Yeah, well I hope it was worth it. Will I even see you again?"

Azula smiled and patted Chitose on the head. "I'll be back in two weeks. Then we can spend all the time in the world together."

"Do you really mean that?"

"I do." Azula said. "I just have a couple of things I need to take care of first."

"Like killing someone?" Chitose asked uncomfortably excited.

"Something like that."

"Let me come with you!"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Chitose groaned.

"Because this person is incredibly dangerous, and they have had a vendetta against me for years. They've had only one goal, and that is to kill me. This is to protect you."

"Right, like how you've been protecting me all these years?" Chitose asked in a sour tone.

Azula was silent. She had no response. After all of the years of neglect, the only way she knew to keep Chitose safe was by continuing the same pattern.

Nori came from out of her home and rushed to Azula and Chitose. She took Azula by the arm and gently pulled her aside.

"Um, Azula?"

"What's wrong?"

"There's someone by the name of Fu at our door." Nori said wearily. "How did she find us?"

Azula sighed deeply and shook her head. "Zuko hired you and Kenji."

"Only a couple of years ago." Nori confirmed. "But only to do reconnaissance work in the United Republic."

"You're covert operatives." Azula groaned and rubbed her temples.

"What's going on?" Chitose asked, approaching Nori and Azula.

Azula chuckled and turned to her daughter. "I guess you'll end up seeing your mother in action after all."

Azula turned to Nori, wrapping her arm around Chitose's shoulder. "Let me handle this."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Nori said.

The three walked inside of the home, and sitting with Kenji in the living area was none other than the woman that Azula had been searching for for months.

Fu smirked when she saw Azula. She stood and placed her tea on the center table, walking to Azula. Both nodded their heads, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Azula." Fu said.

"Fu Ando." Azula replied.

"And you must be Chitose." Fu said.

"That's right." Chitose replied bombastically.

Fu looked back to Azula and motioned her hand to the back door. "Shall we?"

Azula smiled and nodded in agreement. "Kenji, would you be a dear and prepare some jasmine tea? I'd like to speak to our guest outside."

"Whatever you want, Azula." Kenji replied. "Would you like some, Ms. Fu?"

"I would love some, Kenji." Fu said, never breaking eye contact with Azula.

"Let's talk then." Azula said before ushering Fu and Chitose outside.

The time had come to finish what she had started, and only Azula or Fu would walk out of this alive. They sat on the benches on the sidelines of an Agni Kai ring and awaited for Kenji to bring them their tea. The time had come to put this feud to rest, and neither could say for certain who would emerge the victor.


	22. Fu (the Conclusion)

"I know who you are." Azula said to the woman before her.

Fu chuckled and nodded her head. "Then you should know that I'm not walking out of here unless you're dead."

"And what about her?" Azula asked, motioning to Chitose who sat next to her mother.

"This doesn't concern her." Fu said.

"No, but it does now." Azula replied. "If you kill me, then you're no better than I was."

"You use past tense as if you've changed, but I know better than that, Azula."

"Is this what Hinoka would have wanted?" Azula asked, fully intending to goad Fu.

"Don't you dare mention my mother's name!" Fu shouted. "Not after what you did to her."

"If I could take it back I would, Fu." Azula said mournfully.

"You'd only take it back to save your own skin." Fu said. "Do you know what it was like having to live as an exile in the Earth Kingdom? Being taken away from your family? Forced into slavery? Having to crawl from the bottom up by the work of my own hands? You have no idea what your actions caused for me. All because my mother served you grapes with a seed in it. You banished my mother because of that? How can you possibly justify that?"

"I can't." Azula said bluntly. "I can't possibly justify or apologize enough for the pain I've caused you."

"My mother had only just learned that she was pregnant days before her banishment. She had to leave everything and give birth to her child in the slums of Omashu. I had to watch as slavers torture my mother before they killed her right in front of me, a ten year old kid!"

"I never meant for any of this to happen." Azula said as sensibly as she could. "I was troubled, and I lost control of myself."

"My mother was a good person who cared about people. How could you do that to someone you had known for so long?"

"I'm sorry, Fu. Nothing I can do now will bring Hinoka back."

"You're right, but I will have my revenge."

"Revenge will only satisfy you in the moment." Chitose said.

"Wise words, but uncalled for." Fu said. "Your mother and I are going to settle this once and for all."

"How?" Chitose asked nervously.

"Agni Kai." Azula said abruptly.

"Agni Kai." Fu confirmed, as if they both had the same idea.

Kenji came from the home and handed both Azula and Fu a cup of tea. Azula and Fu toasted and silently sipped from their cups. They said not a word to each other, and Chitose was becoming visibly impatient.

Azula and Fu both finished their tea and walked to the Agni Kai ring. Chitose stood at the side, eagerly awaiting to see Azula in action. They stood at opposite ends of the ring and both meditated for a brief period of time. They looked to each other and bowed. They shifted into offensive stances and paused.

"We don't have to do this." Azula said, offering Fu one last chance to turn back.

"Yes, we do." Fu said, hinting the same sentiment to Azula.

"Then this is it."

"It will be an honor to fight you."

Time seemed to stand still, each wanting to advance, but neither wanting to give up their advantage. They began to pace the circle, moving counter clockwise about the ring.

Finally, Fu made the first move, propelling herself toward Azula. She punched several punches of pure white flames, each seeming to be connected to each other. Azula leapt and rolled under Fu. She spun on her shoulder, and created a ring of blue flames from her feet.

Fu made the blue flames her own as they made contact with Fu's hands. The flames turned white as Fu redirected the attack toward Azula. The flames made impact with Azula, sending her onto her back. Fu left barely any time for Azula to react as she lunged toward her. She dropped her foot to the ground, flames surrounding her foot.

Azula rolled backward, only just dodging the attack. She punched with both hands, sending a long stream of flames toward Fu. Fu extended one hand and allowed the flames to make impact with her hand. The flames exploded, and Azula quickly backed away.

The flames appeared to be sucked into Fu's hand, and soon the flames died down. Azula punched the ground and sent a wall of flames ricocheting off of the ground toward Fu. Fu mimicked Azula's attack, and the two walls of flames collided with each other. The force of the impact sent both Azula and Fu stumbling backward, and even Chitose quickly backed away.

Azula kicked with both feet and sent a large fire bolt hurdling toward Fu. Rather than negating the attack, Fu dodged to the left and punched in quick succession, sending smaller, though powerful, bolts toward Azula. Azula dropped to the ground, performing a split, and avoiding the bolts. She pushed herself back to her feet with just one thrust of her arm and leapt backward.

They both were beginning to sweat, strained from the battle. But that did not stop them from holding back. Fu ran toward Azula with full intent on attacking with hand to hand combat. Azula smirked and ran toward Fu as well.

When they met in the center of the ring, they began attacking and blocking, flames emerging from their arms with each attack. With each impact of each hit, both Azula and Fu's arms burned from each other's flames. They finally jumped away from each other and began to pant heavily.

"Give up Fu!" Azula shouted.

"I'll give up when I'm dead!" Fu shouted back angrily. She gathered energy deeply with one large inhale. She took one step back and blew a massive fireball from her mouth. Azula had only seen her uncle perform the same technique that earned him the title "Dragon of the West".

Azula took a step back, grounding herself. She pulled her fists to her side as an earthbender would, and when the fireball was only inches from her, she thrusted her arms forward and split the fireball in two. Fu's face was becoming increasingly furious, but Azula remained as calm and collected as she had been only minutes before.

Fu stood still and took deep breaths, trying to steady herself. She performed slight movements with her hand, but Azula knew the form. She backed up defensively, and could see the faint, yet remarkable glimpse of a spark of lightning.

Fu thrusted her arm forward, and a long stream of white lightning raced toward Azula. Chitose cried out to her mother. But with a quick leap forward, Azula allowed the lightning to make impact with the tips of her fingers. She pulled her hand to her heart, and with the opposite hand, redirected the lightning into the air.

This act of mercy enraged Fu, and she recklessly charged toward Azula. In Fu's act of recklessness, Azula rolled to the side, and when the two passed, Azula shot a bolt of lightning into Fu's shoulder, leaving a burning, bleeding hole. Fu screamed and was propelled to the side. She fell to the ground, and smoke emerged from the wound.

Azula walked toward Fu, who laid writhing in pain, rolled onto her side. Azula knelt down next to Fu and shook her head.

"It's over, Fu." Azula said. "You lost."

"This won't end, Azula." Fu spat back. "If you want this to be over then you'll have to kill me."

"That's what the old me would have done." Azula replied. "I'm tired of being what people expect of me. In my final days I want to live knowing that I did one thing right."

"That's a load of garbage!" Fu shouted. "You'll never change. You know it, and I know it. You'll have to live with all of that blood on your name."

"Maybe." Azula said before turning to her daughter, who stood terrified at the sidelines. "But that doesn't mean more blood must be shed."

Fu began to sniffle, faint tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Why now? Why couldn't you have done the same for my mother?"

"I can't bring Hinoka back, but I can ensure that your bloodline will prosper." Azula said, picking Fu up despite her flailing and resistance.

"Don't touch me!" Fu shouted repeatedly until her screams turned into sobs.

"If you leave now, I will give you everything that I own. All of my money, my businesses, my assets, everything will be yours."

"I don't want your pity money!" Fu shouted. "You can't just buy your way out of doing terrible things."

"If I took everything from you, then let me give you everything I own." Azula pleaded. "Your bloodline will become one of the wealthiest in the world, and I will fade and be forgotten as just a mistake in history. Accept the money."

Fu calmed herself and reluctantly nodded her head. Azula helped Fu into the house with the help of Chitose. Nori treated her wound, and Azula wrote a list of locations and contacts. Each were her bank accounts and homes that she once used.

Azula escorted Fu out of the house to Fu's transport. The two looked at each other for the last time, but no words were said. They simply shook hands and parted ways. As Fu drove away, Chitose came to her mother, and Azula wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"Did you really do those things that woman said?" Chitose asked.

"I did." Azula replied. "I'm not a good person, never will be."

"But you spared her. That has to account for something."

"I suppose so." Azula said. "What do you think I should have done?"

"I think you made the right choice." Chitose replied. "But why didn't you kill her?"

"Because I'm tired of solving my problems by simply pretending they're not there. If I killed Fu then someone else would have come to take her place. Violence only breeds more violence, and I'm too tired to continue like this."

"I want to spend the rest of the time you have left with you." Chitose said. "Please? I want to see the world with you."

Azula smiled and kissed Chitose on the forehead. "I would love that."

They said their goodbyes to Kenji and Nori, and Chitose chased after Azula with a single bag of only her most valued possessions. They boarded a small boat, and the island soon shrunk in the distance. Azula and Chitose stood on the deck and stared off into the ocean.

"Where are we going?" Chitose asked.

"We're going to go meet a very old friend of mine." Azula answered.

"Really? Who?"

Azula simply chuckled and wrapped her arm around Chitose's shoulder and rubbing her head. Chitose groaned and playfully shoved her way out of Azula's hug. Chitose ran off and left Azula on the deck. She stood alone and leaned against the railing of the deck. She sighed, and coughed several times. She was in pain, and she could barely contain it anymore. She hoped that she would be spared this misery, but not without spending her remaining days with her daughter one of the few people left in her life.


	23. Avatar Aang (no 1)

Air Temple Island shone bright amidst the dark waters. Despite Republic City blaring in the distance, the island was peaceful and serene. The home of Avatar Aang and his family, it was a place where Aang tried to recreate the atmosphere of the Air Temples before the war.

Inside the home, Aang, Katara, and their three children: Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin, sat around a set dinner table. Each ate, but were preoccupied with other activities. Katara was writing a healing scroll, Bumi and Tenzin we're bickering as they usually were, Kya was trying to read a book on the history of the Water Tribes, and Aang simply ate his food without distraction.

He was a busy person, and he took the most pleasure in being with his family, even if none of them paid any attention.

An Air Acolyte came into the room and bowed before speaking. "Mr. Avatar, there's a woman and her daughter here to see you."

"Really? I wasn't expecting anyone." Aang said puzzled before looking to Katara. "Is Kya having a friend over?"

"Not that I know of." Kya answered for her mother.

"I didn't invite anyone over." Katara replied.

"She did say that Mrs. Katara should be expecting her." The acolyte added. "She says she's an old friend from the war."

Katara immediately began to sweat and stood abruptly from the table. "Oh, um, well see that's uh...that's just a little code we use. It's probably just Toph playing a stupid trick."

"Why would Aunt Toph not just say it was her?" Bumi asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't Toph just say it was her?" Aang asked, glaring suspiciously at Katara.

Before Katara could answer, a young girl dressed in a Fire Nation casual kimono walked into the room. All eyes moved to her, and Aang looked at her with a particular skepticism. She looked almost exactly like Azula, but he reassured himself that the two couldn't be related. That is, until Azula entered the room and wrapped her arm around her daughter.

Aang jumped to his feet and trapped Azula in a stone restraint. Chitose stepped in front of her mother and pleaded for Aang to stop.

"Let her go Mr. Avatar!" Chitose shouted in a much less menacing tone than she intended.

"What are you doing here Azula?" Aang asked.

"Avatar Aang, it's always a pleasure to see you again." Azula smirked, though not as condescending as Aang was used to. "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Chitose."

"Save it, Azula. I know about Arnaq and Cabbage Corp. I know that you left Zuko with Ty Lee your cronies."

"Then that means you know about Katara's school, right?" Azula asked.

"What do you mean? Of course I know about her school." Aang asked confused. He looked to his wife who only chuckled nervously and shrugged her shoulders, a trait more fitting of her brother.

"I don't blame you for not telling him." Azula said to Katara. "But you really should be proud of the work you've accomplished."

"What are you talking about?"

"Who do you think pays for that school?" Azula asked.

"It's funded by public donors." Aang answered.

"One donor: me." Azula corrected.

Aang laughed and released Azula from her restraints. "Okay, now I know you're just being ridiculous."

Azula looked to Katara and shook her head. "Honestly, Katara. I thought surely you'd have told him by now."

"Don't try to make this my fault!" Katara shouted like a bickering child. "You came to me begging to help because you were dying!"

"Dying?" Chitose asked frightened.

The room went silent, and all eyes went to Azula. Katara chuckled and crossed her arms. "Honestly, Azula. I though surely you'd have told her by now."

"Wait, you're Azula?" Tenzin asked.

"You're uncle Zuko's sister?" Bumi asked instantly.

"Kids, why don't you show Chitose around the island while the grown-ups talk!" Katara said, hastily shoving the kids out of the room. When the kids all left and it was only Aang, Katara, and Azula.

"You know, both you and Miss Beifong have impeccably poor hospitality skills." Azula said, taking a seat.

"I don't want to hear it, Azula." Aang said. "I'll look past the fact that you blackmailed my wife. I'll look past the mountains of bodies you've left these past months. What could you possibly want?"

Azula paused and collected her thoughts. She wiped her brow and coughed into a napkin. She flipped it over to reveal the blood now stained on the cloth. "I'm dying, Aang. Katara says I don't have much time left."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Aang asked.

"Both of you actually." Azula said. "I want Katara to look at Chitose to see if she has the same condition that I do."

"I can do that." Katara quickly replied.

"Katara!" Aang protested.

"Come on Aang, she's dying." Katara scolded. "What harm is there in making sure her daughter is safe?"

Katara stood and walked away, leaving only Aang and Azula in the room. Azula stood slowly and stretched. "Perhaps we should go somewhere more private."

"Fine." Aang said. "Follow me."

Azula was certainly impressed with the island. She had never had the honor of seeing the Air Temples before her grandfather wiped them out, but she could feel the nostalgia and wonder in the air. They walked out of the main building and followed a stone pathway toward a ledge overlooking the waters.

They stood and stared at the ocean's calm waves for several minutes of silence. "It's amazing what we as humans are capable of: life and death, creation and destruction. I often wonder what things may have been like if I were a different person." Azula said.

"I certainly would have had a less stressful early life." Aang teased. "How do you think things would have changed?"

"I don't think they would have." Azula said. "I can't change the past, just as I can't predict what will happen in the future. There's no point in worrying about what has been. I'd sooner forget the past than worry about the future."

"So what's the point then?" Aang asked rhetorically. "If we can't change the past and can't control the future, where does that leave us? Don't you think it gives the present even less value?"

"I believe that what we do in the present is what makes the greatest impact." Azula answered. "The choices we make and the words we say should have meaning behind them, honor. It took me my whole life to finally understand the importance of that word. I used to make fun of Zuzu for always wanting to bring honor to our family, but I think it's because our perception of honor is different, or at least it was different."

"What is honor to you now?"

"I think honor goes beyond the self. I never understood what it was like to truly care for someone or something until Chitose."

"Family changes everything." Aang said.

"Family made me soft." Azula chuckled. "But I don't mind. Whenever I think of the person I used to be...it makes me sad. I've met people in these past months that were just like me, and it only made me want to prove to the world that I was no longer the person I used to be."

"And what about now? Do you see yourself any differently knowing what you know?"

"Yes and no. Every time I made a decision to spare someone, I made a decision to kill two more people. There's no possible way for me to bring them back, but I can make sure that I never hurt anyone again."

"How will you do that?" Aang asked.

"Not me, you." Azula answered. "I want you to take my bending away, just like you did with my father."

"Wait, what?" Aang laughed shocked. "Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious, Aang." Azula replied sternly. "You have to do this."

Aang shifted uncomfortably to face Azula, rubbing the back of his head. "You know, despite our past and the things you did to my friends, I forgive you. I know Zuko has. But I want to know. Will you be able to forgive yourself?"

"Maybe one day." She answered. "I think I need to spend more time with the people I love."

"Where will you go after this?"

"I don't know. Chitose wants to travel, so I think I'm going to spend my final days showing her the world."

"I'm sure she'll enjoy that." Aang smiled. They remained silent, and both awkwardly shifted away from each other.

"I guess we should get on with it then." Aang finally said.

"Yeah, okay." Azula replied.

She got onto her knees and took deep breaths. Aang knelt down on one knee and placed one hand on her shoulder and the other across her forehead.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Aang asked.

"I think so." Azula replied mournfully. "It's funny. All these years I've been called the Blue Flame. My identity has been tied to my bending, and now that I'm going to lose it... I guess it's just going to be weird being a normal person."

"Your identity isn't tied to what you can do, but who you are. You are not your bending. You are your own person."

"I know." Azula replied. "I just hope Chitose will understand."

"I'm sure she will." Aang smiled. "Take a deep breath."

Azula inhaled through her nose. A ring of blue flames fluxed around them with each inhale, and she felt a familiar warmth from within her stomach. Like a prick of a needle, she felt only a slight pain in her head. She opened her eyes to see the world had turned to blue. She blinked rapidly, but the blue tint did not leave. She could see Aang's eyes glowing white, but it wasn't menacing. In fact, it was comforting. She would finally be freed from the shackles of the power that allowed her to take so many lives.

Azula's body began to feel hot, and the once blue tint of the world turned red. Her chest felt as if it were about to explode from the inside out. What was once a slight prick in her head became an excrutiating pain throughout her entire body. She did not scream though. She remained silent and in awe of the power she was witnessing. After many moments, the world went white. Blank. She saw nothing but a bright white light, and her body went completely numb.

When Azula awoke, she was laying on a bed, being tended to by Katara with both Aang and Chitose standing to the side.

"Don't move." Katara instructed. "Your body is still adjusting."

"Is it done?" Azula asked weakly.

"It is." Aang confirmed.

"Thank you." She replied, slowly losing consciousness. "Is she okay? Does she have my condition?"

"She's healthy." Katara replied. "She'll be okay."

"Mom, what happened?" Chitose asked.

Azula nodded to Katara and asked for the two to be alone. Katara and Aang left the room, and Chitose knelt next to Azula's bed.

"I know you won't understand this now, but I needed to make a hard decision. I'm dying, Chitose."

"No, no you can't!" Chitose cried. "I just met you. You can't leave yet."

"I know you're sad, and I know you're scared. But I want to live the rest of my life with you. I want to learn about you. I want to know your interests, what makes you laugh. I want to discover everything about you."

"What did the Avatar do to you?"

"He took my bending away. I asked him to."

"But why?"

"Because I'm sick! Because I don't want to be tied down by the actions of my past." Azula answered. "I've done so many terrible things, and I don't want to be able to hurt anyone ever again."

"I think I understand." Chitose said, kneeling down and hugging her mother. "I'm still mad at you for not visiting."

The two remained in that room until morning came. To Aang and Katara's delight and dismay, Azula left them. They knew they would never see Azula again, but assured her that Chitose would always be welcome in their home. And despite their past, they wished Azula a peaceful rest of her life, as short as it may be.


	24. Azula (the Conclusion)

Azula and Chitose walked off their ship onto the docks of Kyoshi Island. Awaiting them was a welcome party of Kariyou, Pandu, Ty Lee, and Zuko. They all rushed to Azula and each took turned giving Azula a hug before all joined in a singular group hug.

They spent their day exchanging stories of old, and Chitose listened with great interest. Zuko and Azula reminisced about their childhood, Ty Lee told Chitose stories of her search for Azula. Pandu taught Chitose how to play cards, and Kariyou remained as silent as ever.

Pandu and Ty Lee prepared dinner for everyone, and the night was spent in gleeful celebration. Soon the moon was high in the sky, and Kariyou was teaching Chitose firebending techniques that Azula herself had taught her. Pandu and Ty Lee sat and watched as Chitose mimicked Kariyou's movements.

Azula sat alone at the base of a large tree, and Zuko came and sat next to her.

"I'm proud of you." He said.

"What for?"

"For sparing the girl. I made the connection soon after you left."

"It was all my fault to begin with. I couldn't justify killing her."

"I heard you met with Aang."

"Are you proud of that too?"

"I think it took a lot of courage and maturity to give up your bending so you can be a good example for Chitose."

"It wasn't just that."

"Then why do it?" Zuko asked bluntly.

"Because I had to." Azula answered firmly yet trembling. "Things have been improving in the world since you've been Firelord. My influence would have only lead to its demise. I just couldn't live with that part of my life anymore. I've tried to refrain from bending, but I always find myself losing control."

Zuko nodded, unable to argue with her logic. "I wish I could have done more to help you."

"You did everything you could. After a certain point, I need to take responsibility for my own actions."

Laughter came from the small group as Pandu lavishly told stories of various jobs that he and Azula were a part of. Zuko chuckled and stood from his sitting area.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in the Fire Nation? I can pardon you and give you immunity."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll have to decline."

"It was worth asking." Zuko said. "You're always more than welcome to come home whenever you want."

"Thank you Zuzu." Azula said, standing and reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a small folded parchment and handed it to Zuko. "This is a list I've been making for the past fifteen years. It's full of names of the most vile and dangerous criminals in the world."

"And the names that are crossed off?"

"You can consider those taken care of."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yes actually." Azula said, pulling him aside. "There's a young man I met a couple of years ago. He's still a kid, no older than Aang was when we met, but he's a radical freedom fighter, anarchist, and incredibly intelligent. He hasn't made any moves yet, but I'm afraid he'll evolve. If he gathers a team together, thousands could be at risk."

"Do you have a name?"

"Not his, but he was fascinated by Air Nomad philosophy, specifically of a Guru by the name of Laghima. Maybe the Avatar could enlighten you on the details."

"I'll be sure to ask him." Zuko said. "And thank you. This will help save a lot of people."

"Be careful with that list. There are a lot of people out there who would kill for just one name on there."

"I'll keep it safe." Zuko teased. He excused himself as Chitose approached and bowed in passing.

"Did you see me training with Kariyou?" Chitose asked, eager for acknowledgement.

"I did. You catch on to things very quickly."

"I have a question." Chitose said bashfully. "Will you teach me how to be a spy like you?"

"I don't think spy is a good word for it." Azula replied.

"Okay, then a criminal."

"You want to be a criminal?" Azula ashed shocked.

"I want to live off the grid. I want to be rootless and go where the wind takes me."

"You don't have to be a criminal to do that."

"But it helps." Chitose said.

Azula chuckled and sat back down by the tree and motioned for Chitose to join her. "I don't want you to be influenced by the life I used to live. It's lonely and dangerous, and not at all worth the thrill."

"What am I going to do after you die?" Chitose asked.

"That's for you to figure out. But until then I can at least be here for you and hopefully guide you to the light."

Azula began to cough, each cough sounding like a dagger in her chest. Chitose hugged her mother and rubbed her back.

"Does it hurt?" Chitose asked.

"It used to, but it's starting to feel numb."

"Does that mean you're getting better?"

"No, but I think it means I'm finding peace." Azula answered. "I've accepted who I am and what I have done, and I think that's making the process more tolerable. I think I know what my uncle meant now. There's a place beyond death where I can live forever with those who I'm closest to. Maybe you'll find me there one day."

"I know I will!" Chitose smiled and squeezed her mother's hand.

"Are you okay with leaving Kenji and Nori?" Azula asked.

"I know they'll always accept me into their home." Chitose replied. "What matters now is that I'm here with you. After all, it's what we do in the present that makes the biggest impact."

Azula chuckled and shook her head. "I'm seeing myself in you more and more each day."

"Is that a good thing?"

"That depends on who you ask." Azula chuckled.

"What was the name you used when you were a criminal?"

"Azula the Blue Flame." Azula answered. "But only a few could call me by my first name."

"I think I want to have a code name." Chitose said in childlike wonder.

"What name did you have in mind?"

"I don't know." Chitose said. "But I kind of like the name P'Li."

"It has quite the ring to it. I think I'll just go by Azula." She said before standing and helping Chitose up.

"I wish your father was here."

"He's gone, isn't he?" Chitose asked with nearly no hint of emotion.

"Yeah...his name was Tan."

"Tell me about him."

Azula choked before she even began to speak. "He was kind. For the work he was in, he stood out for his mercy. I guess that's what attracted me to him: he was nothing like me. He was an incredibly powerful earthbender, one of the very few who have been able to take me down. We fell in love, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Chitose chuckled.

"Love is such a weird word for what your father and I had. We met in secret for years, and after three years I became pregnant. It wasn't even four months into my pregnancy when your father was murdered for treason within his cartel."

"My dad was in a cartel?" Chitose asked eagerly. "Where?"

"Ba Sing Se, and don't get so excited about that detail. He wasn't aggressive enough get anywhere with the cartel, and I told him that. I told him to come with me, but he swore he could fix it on his own. He died, but I couldn't leave. I stayed with some friends until I gave birth to you."

"But you didn't stay."

"No, I didn't." Azula said bluntly.

"Why? Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Because you deserved more than what I had to offer. I tried to come back for you, but you were taken by an organization called the Ki Cabal. They were nearly impossible to infiltrate, but I found a way. It took four years to plan and one of the largest crews I've ever used. Kariyou was there. She can tell you about it sometime. I found you, and I took you to Kenji and Nori."

"They were great parents." Chitose said remorsefully. "I'm glad you're here and all, but you have a lot to fit into a year."

"It could be two years." Azula teased.

"Don't joke about your life!"

Azula chuckled once before kneeling down onto one knee. She placed both of her hands on Chitose's shoulders, and nearly started to cry.

"When I die, Chitose, I need you to choose your allies very carefully. I want you to surround yourself with people who want to do something great for this world. My brother would gladly offer his home to you, and he could talk to the Avatar about staying with him and Katara. The world is not as safe or as balanced as you think it is, and I'm hoping that you won't fall into the same lifestyle that I chose for myself. If there's one thing you take away from me, Chitose, it's this: hold loyalty above all else."

"Hold loyalty above all else!" Chitose chanted back, throwing her hands on her mother's shoulders.

They remained that way for several moments. And as Azula looked into her daughter's eyes in the moonlit sky, she finally, for once in her life, found peace. She was happy that all of the bad in her life came to an end of contentment. She was vulnerable, but she didn't mind. If there was one person in her life she wanted to open herself up to, it was her daughter.

Azula finally stood and took Chitose by the shoulder, leading her back to the rest of the party. When they reached the campfire, Chitose ran to Kariyou and hopped next to her. Zuko wrapped his arm around Azula's shoulder and shook her twice before pulling her in for a tight hug. She groaned and tried to push her way out of it, but Zuko got her in a headlock.

"If I tried to do that, you would have eviscerated me." Pandu laughed.

"That's because you are disgusting." Azula groaned.

Kariyou shook her head, and Chitose copied her to a tee.

"Wow, you learn quickly, kid." Pandu chuckled.

"She's a smart girl." Ty Lee smiled.

"Thank you." Azula and Chitose both said. They quickly glared at each other, and Azula slid out of the headlock.

"Pandu, I hope you would reconsider on not coming with us." Azula said as coolly as possible.

"Nah, I think I'm going to retire from my old life. I think I'd like to settle down, maybe start a family."

"You?" Azula chuckled.

"Don't laugh! I'm being serious."

"I assume you will be joining us, Kariyou?" Azula asked.

Kariyou smiled and nodded her head. Chitose fidgeted in her seat and hugged Kariyou. No matter what happened next, Azula would remember this night that she and her friends spent together.

It wasn't the way she thought she'd it be when she was younger. There was no blaze of glory in her death, just a peaceful passing that she tried to desperately to avoid. As she looked at her daughter, she knew that there was still one thing worth living for, worth doing good for. She would always have Chitose.


End file.
